Sealed With A Kiss
by Sage013
Summary: When The Princess Of Charming Meets The New Kid. All Bets Are Off. Suddenly Her Carfree Attitude Is Out The Window And As Much As They Try To Ignore Their Feelings For Eachother They Simply Can't Ignore The Chemistry. How Will It End?
1. Chapter 1

I never really got angry with my mom before. I had a temper, that's for sure but I never really was pissed off at her. We had a pretty good relationship, some would call me a Mommas boy but I didn't care. I was spoiled. Everyone knew that including myself. So, it was a rare occasion that I was angry, pissed or saw red when just looking at mother but here I was, sitting at breakfast trying to hold my tongue and start yet another fight with her.

"Just let it go, bro" my little brother tells me and I scoff, shaking my head.

"How are you ok with this?" I ask him. When she first told us the news he was the one that blew up before I did.

He shrugs his shoulders "I'm not but we can't change it, Jax. She's dead set on it. We got to accept it sooner or later" He gets up from the table we were sitting at to put his plate into the sink. "Besides, if you would talk to her you would know how happy she is about this. She does everything for us, Jax. The least we can do is not give her hell about this decision and let her be happy" he grabbed his book bag from the floor by the door "I'll meet you out side. It's the last day we can ride our bikes before they get shipped and i don't know about you but I want to savor that." He walks out and my mom comes around the corner.

"Hey baby" she's sounds apologetic but that's nothing new, it's how she's been approaching me lately. "You ok?"

I shake my head and sigh "No but I will be" I get up and put my plate in the sink then walk to the door and grab my book bag.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for our family Jackson. Please understand that"

"I don't want to have the same argument, mom. It's happening with or without my approval. So I'll learn to live with it sooner or later" she nods her head solemnly and I walk over to kiss her cheek then leave.

Thomas is waiting on his bike when I get outside. He was a year younger than me but in this town 15 was the legal driving age, which was more than enjoyable for him.

On my 16th birthday our mom surprised us both with Harley's. We nearly lost our minds. Tommy had to wait till he past his drivers test to drive it but he didn't care and that didn't stop us for taking our first ride together.

"You ready?" He asked as he fired up his bike. I nodded my head and did the same.

It'd be the last time we rode threw the town we grew up in. It wasn't anything special but it was mine. I'd be trading in my small town, For an even smaller town.

Tomorrow we'd leave so my mom can get married to someone we haven't even met yet.

To a town where my father -who left us when I still a baby- grew up in.

Tomorrow id leave Chicago to head to a place called Charming in California. So my mother can marry the Vice President of a motorcycle club. Someone named Clay Morrow. I wasn't happy about it but as my mother and brother have both stated. There was nothing I can do to change it.

I was finally finished with my damn calculus homework and just in time to, if I would have kept going i think my brain would have exploded. I needed to keep going though. Me and my dad had an agreement. I get good grades he gives me the ride of my choice. That I was looking forward to. Considering it was my 16th birthday tomorrow, I wanted to enjoy the party I knew was going to be thrown for me then ride off and go where ever the wind took me.

I closed my book and put it on my night stand just as my brother came bounding in the room.

"Hey sis" he plopped on to the bed next to me and sighed loudly. He always did that when he wanted me to ask him what was wrong.

I rolled my eyes "What's up?"

"Pop assigned me the amazing task of showing around the new guys that are coming tomorrow. Do I look like an information agent? I have better things to do than deal with two newbies and show them the joys of charming" he rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Your just mad because that cuts out your time you planned to spend with your girl"

"She's only here for the weekend! I have to make the most of it" he waggled his eye brow and I gagged as I pointed to myself.

"Little sister your talking to I don't need to know your sex stories" I laughed and got off the bed.

"Your only a year younger than me. Relax its not like you don't have stories of your own"

I looked at him and crossed my arms "I don't as a matter of fact"

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me in question. "You mean to tell me that out of all the guys you've dated. You haven't slept with not even one of them?"

"Nope" I popped the 'P' to make my point.

His smile was so bright it made the sun jealous "I have never been prouder to be your big brother than I am in this very moment"

I laughed and shook my head "Can you get out so I can get dressed? Thanks." He got up and walked out laughing. I walked into my bathroom and got the shower ready. My dad insisted I got the master bedroom after my mom left us. He said he didn't want to see all my chick shit when I hit puberty. I refused, I didn't want to be in a room were my mother slept but when I got home from school one day our rooms were switched and I flipped out.

My mother abandoned us cause she didn't want to apart of the club life anymore. She tried to take me and Opie but weren't having that. The club was our family. My dad was the president for crying out loud. He founded the club with one of his best friends. Who we weren't allowed to talk about because he disappeared years ago and never returned.

"Tara! Let's go! Pops waiting to give us a ride before he goes to the club house!" Opie yelled.

"Give me 10 minutes geez!" I was already out of the shower so I hurried to get dressed. I threw on some cut off shorts with a tank top and jean jacket, I paired with my white sneakers and was ready to go. I let my hair fall down in waves having washed it the day before I didn't need to wash it again. School was going to be fun. It's always fun on a Friday. Especially since it was my birthday tomorrow. I've been hinting to my father about the ride that I wanted for weeks now and I couldn't wait to get it!

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door when pops started holding the horn.

It was around dinner time when we arrived in charming. Apparently , there was going to be a huge party tonight so we needed to head to some place called Winston-Marrow automotive before we went to our new house. I wasn't really in the mood to associate with anyone else. These people didn't know me and I wasn't up for making new friends at the moment but just like everything else I didn't have sat in anything and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to change it.

When we got to WM -As my mom called it- someone guy approached the car. An older man with grayish hair. He had a smile on his face that mirrored my moms. He wore a leather vest that read Vice President on one side and SamCro on the other followed by red wood original and men of mayhem underneath the VP patch.

"Ok boys be nice" she turned to us.

"For the 100th time mother. We told you we would be." Thomas huffed and I grunted in agreement. My mom got out of the car first and was swept into hug and a deep kiss as soon as he reached her. "You'd think she let us get used to it before she started with the PDA" Thomas growled and got of the car slamming the door shut. I smirked, I knew he wasn't ok with this. All that 'she's happy Jax, let her be happy' was bullshit. He didn't want to be here either. He was putting on a act just like I was.

I got out of the car just in time for introductions "Baby these are my sons, Jackson and Thomas" she pointed to us with a smile. Clay kept his arm around her waist but extended his other hand.

"It's nice to meet you boys" we shook hands and then I looked around. The lot was massive. A garage where people were staring to close up. There was an office across the lot and a door that read club reaper next to the garage lot. "Your bikes arrived this morning." He pointed to the parking spot at the end. Their was a lot of bikes parked but ours were on the very end of the lot. Thomas and I looked at each other and beamed we started to walk toward them but my mom stopped us.

"Oh no you don't. There's a party tonight and I expect you both to be in attendance." She narrowed her eyes and our shoulders slumped. We didn't want to be at some old party.

"Yeah you came at a good time. Piney who's the president of the MC- it's his daughters birthday today. He has a boy to, Opie around your age as well. He can show you around" he looked behind him "Hey Ope! Come over here" the boy in question flicked his cigarette to the floor and stomped it out on his way over.

Whats a boy our age doing smoking? I mean me and tommy did it all the time but not in front of adults. Although, we figure mom knew but she didn't say anything so we didn't give a shit.

"What's up, Clay" Opie asked when he came over.

"This is Jackson and Thomas. The boys we wanted you to show around so they can get used to the place" clay explained and Opie nodded looking toward us. I could tell he hates this as much as we did. Clay clapped him on the back took my mothers hand and walked away.

"Look man you don't gotta babysit us. We can find our own way around. I'm sure the last thing you wanted to do is show the new kids around" I gave him a way out but surprisingly he didn't take it.

"Nah it's cool. Ain't much to see in this small ass town anyway. Besides this place is where all the fun shit happens anyway" Opie shrugged.

"Clay said we came at a good time? Some party was about to happen?" Thomas asked over his shoulder as he walked toward his bike. They were still covered up and we were both itching to make sure they didn't get a scratch on them. We had threatened the delivery guy, more than once, that we would hunt him down and beat the crap out of him if our bikes didn't come back the same way we left them.

"Yeah" Opie nodded and walked with us "She turns 16 today. She's the clubs princess" he rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. He obviously loves his sister. "The club kind of goes crazy with anything that has to do with her so today is going to be a massacre. She should be here soon actually. The party will start right after everyone sings happy birthday" he looked over his shoulder as if expecting to see her. Then turned back to us when we reached our bikes. "These yours?" He pointed them and we nodded "Good shit. I thought we were getting new prospects" we both looked at him. "Oh right. Prospects are people that want to join my fathers MC. They walk around with leather vest that say prospect on the back. They do what ever their told in hopes to get in. Pretty much Bitch boys for a year" he shrugged and we nodded in understanding. I guess we had a lot to learn.

Thomas and I inspected our bikes till we heard some screeching tires enter the lot. We turned just in time to see a jeep,full of girls, do a donut before stopping in the middle of the lot. "And there's the birthday girl now" Opie smiled. The music was blasting and the girls where laughing hysterically and singing along. Thomas and I wore matching smirks. We had a way with the ladies back home. We had girls left and right over there. Hell we even shared some of them, not at the same of course. They all claimed they just couldn't pass up the 'Teller Charm'.

Opie looked back at us and laughed. "I can tell you two are going to fit right in"

Our smirks grew "Who's the girls" Thomas asked as he leaned up against his bike.

"Dirty blonde hair with the curls is Wendy. She's interesting. A good lay, so I've heard, she hangs out with my sister cause of who she is not cause of friendship. Happens a lot but well my sister she's learned how to use it to her advantage when she needs to. The other one long black hair blue eyes, is my girl Sammy. She goes to a different school. She's only here for the weekend. Next we have Ima, the blonde wearing clothes that don't fit her. Is a future crow eater in the making. I'll explain that later" he says as an after thought. Next we have Donna. Black hair brown eyes. That's my sisters best friend. She's had a thing for me since we were kids. A fact that she tries to hide" he rolled his eyes. There was more to that story, of that fact I could tell "And then there's the leader of the pact" there was one girl he hadn't mentioned and I was assuming it was his sister. "The one dancing and singing like she doesn't have a care in the world, Is my sister Tara." He chuckled "brown hair green eyed monster if you ask me" I laughed with him but I couldn't take my eyes off her. The way her head was tilted back in laughter cause her friend sang off key. The way her hair swept across her face when the wind blew. The way her high waisted plaid skit hugged her hips as she swayed. The way her crop top showed off just a bit of her flat stomach when she lifted her arms and those boots. Her thigh high black boots that I just wanted to have wrapped around my-

"I know that look" Opie cut off my thoughts and turned to me "I'd be careful if we're you" he told me and my face fell.

"I know she's your sister. I'd never cross that line" I put my hands up.

"Oh no. I'm not worried about her. I said that for you." He laughed "They don't call my sister a black widow for no reason" he slapped me on the back then walked toward the car "Come on I'll introduce you to the girls. Then we can get a drink"

I looked back to the jeep as the girls filed out of the car. Opie swooped his sister up and spun her around.

"Maybe this town won't be so bad after all" Thomas whispered to me as we made our way over to the girls.

"Yeah, Maybe." I nodded with a smile. This town was starting to have its perks and it was all thanks to a brown haired green eyed vixen.


	2. Chapter 2

This party was going to be insane! I was excited and I couldn't wait to get there. After school today I raced home to get dressed. Wendy was picking us all up so we could all arrive together like the badass bitch squad she always called us. I hated the name, Donna and Sammy did to but Ima and Wendy absolutely loved it. Like we were some bad girl cheerleading squad.

I rolled my eyes as I applied the last of my lip gloss. The honking outside made me smile and grow even more excited. I raced to the door, swung it open and laughed when they all started to hoot and holler.

"There she is! Charmings princess looking like she's ready to rock the run way!" Wendy shouted with a laugh.

"Get em girl! Show us your best cat walk!" Ima giggled.

"Show us what ya got Tara!" Donna clapped her hands and took out her phone to snap some shots.

"Let's go birthday girl! Make those long legs work" Sammy shouted. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't get the smile off my face. I played along, I shook my hair to get it around my face put my hands on my hips and walked the cat walk like a super model. They all cheered when I reached the end and struck a pose.

"You ready to party?" Wendy asked when i got into the car. She had one of those jeeps that didn't have any doors or windows. We all loved it cause it made us seem like we were on a bike.

It would literally be a 2 minute drive to the clubhouse and I was eager to get there. When Teenage dream came on by Katy perry, Wendy raised the volume and we all started to sing to it. We didn't necessarily like the song, it would just funny to arrive singing a chick song. The guys hated it, so we did it all the time just to annoy them.

When we got there Wendy yelled at us to hold on as she sped up and spun in a circle. She came to a stop in the middle of the smoke she had created and we all laughed our asses off. I loved it when she did that. It was so thrilling. I stood on top of the seat and continued to sing but cracked up when I heard Ima sing off key. I got out of the car just as Opie reached us.

"Happy Birthday, Sis!" He pulled me into a hug and spun me around.

"Thank you!" I smiled brightly at him then kissed his cheek. He let me go then grabbed Sammy and kissed her several times. I turned my head, I hated seeing my brother making out with his girlfriend.

When I turned I'm surprised to see 2 blonde headed blue eye boys standing behind us. They were both extremely handsome but it was the one with the crystal blue eyes that had my attention. While the other had dark blue eyes this one has clear blue eyes that I found myself staring into. They were mesmerizing.

These must be the new kids we were all waiting on. The ones who's mom was marrying Clay. I managed to look back and fourth between them before smiling. "You must be the newbies"

They nodded "Yea we are. I'm Thomas" he extended his hand and I shook it. "Happy birthday"

"Thank you. I'm glad you guys can make it. You guys came at the right time" I chuckled.

"So we've been told, I'm Jax" he smiled at me and damn was he handsome as hell. "Happy birthday"

"Thank you. I'm Tara by the way" I pointed to each of the girls and introduced them. "Now that introductions are over. You guys wanna head inside and grab a drink?" The girls all nodded and booked it inside. Thomas followed after them and Jax walked next to me.

"So we can just drink here?" He asked and I smirked.

"It's refreshing that your new" I stopped just short of walking inside the club house and he stood in front of me. "Anything goes at this place. We're allowed to drink, smoke and do practically anything we want. This is a safe place and these guys" I pointed around the lot and then to the door "especially my father would rather us drink here than get shit faced out some where else"

He nodded "I guess that makes sense"

"It's what we're all used to. I'm not drinking just yet though. Once my dad gives me my ride were headed out of here and up to the cabin for part 2 of the night. You gonna join us?" I asked him. Apart of me hopped he would just so I can stare at his pretty face some more. Although, he isn't exactly my type. Weather he liked it or not he was already embedded into club life and that in itself had me turning the other way. Don't get me wrong I loved my family and would never turn my back on them but I just liked to be with guys that weren't interested in the status I can give them within the club.

"I wouldn't miss it" he smiled and I nodded.

"Good. Your in for a treat, then. There's going to be so many girls for you to choose from and you can meet my boyfriend. Guess the introductions aren't over" I shrugged and made my way inside.

...Sealed...With...A...Kiss...

If that wasn't a dismissal I don't know what was. I was enjoying out little chit chat outside before she had to causally throw in that she had a boyfriend. I wasn't one to break up a happy couple but i don't know what it was about her that made me want her. Maybe it was some kind of like forbidden treasure kind of thing. What ever it was had me horney as hell.

I walked in after her and there was a massive amount of people that erupted into cheers and chats of happy birthday.

The club house as they called it was dark with dim lighting. There was a pool table and an actually bar that was set up with every kind of liquor you can think of. There were half naked women threw out the club house and leather clad men were every where, sipping beers and smoking weed. I spotted Opie sitting on a couch by the back wall, Sammy in his lap. He lifted a beer he had in his hand and tilted it in my direction with a smile. I nodded my head up in acknowledgement.

Thomas walked over to me and handed me a beer. "This place is awesome" he smiled and I laughed. Of course he would think so. "Mom gave me these beers and told me and I quote "Have fun, don't embarrass me and use protection" I know she's always let us do what ever we wanted but what the fuck dude. She's like giving us free reign to fuck drink and smoke anything in sight" he took a swig of his beer and sat down at a stool by the bar taking in the scene once more.

"This place is wild" I chuckled and sipped my own beer. "What the hell did mom get us in to?"

"I have no clue but I'm looking to get into something" he eyed Wendy as she took a shot then smirked at him.

"Haven't even been here for 2 hours and your already looking to get your dick wet" I shook my head but he knew I was joking. Hell, I was looking for the same thing but the one that was I was interested in was sadly paying me no mind as she was handed from person to person.

"Oh please! Like your not looking for the same thing. I saw you eyeing the birthday girl" he gave me a knowing look and I rolled my eyes.

"She has a boyfriend"

He gasped and held his chest "Are you telling me Jackson Teller grew morals over night?"

I shoved him and laughed "Jackass"

He joined me and laughed with me "Seriously dude. You never let that get to you before. Why now?"

"I don't know. We'll see how it plays out" I took a swig of my beer and watched as he shrugged.

"What ever! Im going take some shots off of Wendy" he drank the rest of his beer and got off the stool.

"Don't get to waisted were going some place else after this" I told him. He looked at me questioningly but I just shrugged. When he walked away I settled into my seat with my beer . I was an observer. I liked to watch things around me before I settled into a comfort zone. This place had a good vibe but it wasn't home and I didn't know these people. Not yet anyway.

Just when I found Tara again. There was a loud whistle that had everyone shutting up.

"Alright alright settle down!" Someone yelled. I searched for the voice and found another guy wearing a vest. He had short curly hair and piercing green eyes. He looked highly dangerous and there was something about him I just didn't like.

Then someone raised up on a chair. His blonde hair was already graying. He was a big dude but unlike the others his best was a jean vest not a leather one.

His voice was a little raspy as he spoke "Now we all know why we're here" he looked down to Tara "For my baby girls birthday" everyone cheered and Opie, who had stood up to stand behind her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "But I also have a couple of announcements to make before we get this party started." He looked over to my mom and clay. "Clay, here has found himself an old lady." Thomas and I looked at each other and he separated himself from Wendy. "I want you to treat her like you would any of us. Her and her boys are family. You treat them with respect" he said sternly. I was a little surprised that they were so willingly open to accepting us. "Welcome to the family. You need anything you come to anyone of us" every member guys grunted in response. "Now! Bring out the cake! Let's sing happy birthday and then show my baby girl the gift she's been waiting for" he smiled and when I looked at Tara she was piratically bouncing out of her skin.

A huge sheet cake was brought out and everyone joined in the 'Happy Birthday' song. When it's was done her father told her to make a wish. She bent over the table the cake was set on. The room was quiet as the princess closed her eyes and made a wish. When she opened them again she looked right at me. Her green eyes twinkling in the candle. She smiled and right before she blew out her candles she winked at me.

It was in that moment that I knew she knew the effect she had on me and I was in for one wild ride.

...Sealed...With...A...Kiss...

After the birthday chorus I was told to make a wish. So I did but then I looked up and saw him. He was watching me intently with a smile on his face. I couldn't place it. It wasn't a look I was used to getting from other guys. I pushed it to the back of my mind and I just did what I did best. Played a game. I winked at him then blew out my 16 candles.

After the cheering was done my dad came over to me and hugged me. "Happy birthday, Sweet heart"

I hugged him right. I was a daddy's girl for sure. Which is why I fought so hard to stay with him when my mother left us. "Thank you poppa"

He kissed my forehead and rounded everyone up. "Alright everyone outside. It's time for the big surprise!" Everyone started to file out and I beamed.

"I'll be right out, dad. I just need to change really quick" I rushed to the back were I had my clothes stashed in my dads dorm room. It was getting a little chilly out and I want to change into my jeans. I took off my heels and skirt quickly, then slipped on my jeans. They were low rise so my toned stomach was on display. I put on another pair of thigh high boots, except this pair didn't come with a heel, they were flat which was great considering I had plans to get waisted tonight. I checked my hair and threw on some more lips gloss before bolted out the door.

Opie was waiting for me with a blind fold. "I don't give a shit about ruining your make up and I don't give a shit if you already know what your getting" he smiled and I kept my mouth shut. "Be a good little sister and let me put this on you" he walked behind me and put the blind fold on tightly. He took my hand and guided me threw the door. I could hear all the whispers of excitement and that just got me more amped up. When we stopped my heart was beating so much I thought it was going to stop for sure.

"Ok Ope. Take it off her. Let her see her new baby" I heard my dad say from next to me. Ope untied the blind fold and I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful thing in the world.

It was black and purple the colors I asked for. It was sleek and dangerous but enticing and inviting. My Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle was everything that I wanted and so much more. I walked toward it slowly and ran my hand across the seat.

"Well don't just look at it! Let's go for a ride!" Opie smiled and went across the lot to get his bike.

"That's a sick bike" I heard someone say I looked up and saw Jax looking it over.

"Thanks" I beamed at him. "You have one to right? I heard my dad say something about it earlier"

He nodded and pointed behind me "Yup" I didn't turn around. I couldn't keep my eyes off my own bike. I heard Ope come up behind me and hand me a helmet. I took it quickly and put it on. I saw the jeep pull up behind Ope with the girls inside. They'd follow us to the cabin were the real party would start.

"Here, kid" my dad tossed me the keys and I caught them easily. Jax and Thomas were still looking the bike over and I smiled at them.

"You guys coming or what?" They both looked at me. "We're not coming back here. Hurry up and get your bikes" they smiled and rushed over to their bikes.

I turned the key and felt the rumble between my legs as my baby got started. I put my hands on the handle bars and rev the engine.

"I taught you well baby girl" my dad smiled proudly. "Opie take care of your sister" He told him sternly. "Now get out of here!" He smiled and I took off.

My first ride on my own bike was amazing. Feeling the wind on my face was comforting and having the open road in front of me was so freeing. I loved it.

I looked to the left and saw my brother smiling at me and then to my right and saw Jax smirking at me. I shook my head at both and then sped up passing them. It was a race to the clubhouse. One that I won. Weather they let me or not, I didn't care. The ride itself was what I was looking forward to.

It was over to soon and before I knew it I was parking the bike in front of the cabin. I stayed on the bike for a minute while everyone went inside.

"Invigorating isn't it?" Jax asked me. He was leaning against his bike, looking very sexy with his short cropped hair and that blue flannel that brought out his eyes even more.

"It's amazing. I can't believe I finally get to experience it without someone riding with me" I giggled and got off the bike.

"That's how I felt my first ride to" he walked passed me and jogged up the steps heading to the cabin. He turned to me "And I gotta admit. You looked hella sexy on that bike" then he winks at me just like I winked at him earlier that day. I shook my head and laughed. That boy was trouble but it was trouble I knew how to handle...I think.

 **A/N: sorry for any errors! I did try to proof read but I may have missed somethings. Sorry about not having any dividers last chapter I did put them there but for some reason they didn't post.**

 **I have NOT forgotten about my other stories trust me they will get finished! I just need a minute to sort things out. The stories are both out of control and not where I wanted them to go so I'm trying to figure out how to get them back on track but those are also my babies so they will continue. This story has been on my mind for months and I needed to get it out. I'm so glad your enjoying it so far I have a lot planned and this one won't go off course.**

 **2 things! 1) it will be a slow burn and 2) it WILL have a happily ever after! :)**

 **please review so I can be sure you want me to continue!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I can't really complain about parities in charming. There was booze weed and girls galore. I hadn't seen Tara since we walked in 2 hours ago but I heard she was around doing shots with her boyfriend. Opie stuck around some, till his girlfriend dragged him upstairs. Thomas looked to be enjoying himself from the looks of the keg stand he was currently involved in. He's always been a bit of a party animal.

Then there was me. I was leaning against the wall on the back porch watching everything around me. I hated new environments, I liked it better when I knew who I was around. So, I sat and watched. Beer in hand and a smirk on my face when ever I got sultry looks from girls that wore next to nothing. Can't really lie someone of them I was interested in and I would probably have one of them by the end of the night. I was still a teenage guy after all and I had needs.

"Hey handsome" speaking of needs.

"Hey darlin" I couldn't remember her name. She was riding with Tara though. Blonde hair blue eyes clothes to tight for her little body. Not my type at all but I could entertain her for a while.

"You look like you got a lot to offer a girl" she said with a sly smile as her eyes trailed down my body.

"Depends on the girl" I shrugged as she ran her finger down the front of my shirt. I wasn't interested in her at all. Wouldn't even use her as a quick fuck. There was something about her I just didn't like. Maybe it was the way her eyes sparkled when her finger hooked into my belt loop or maybe it was that I saw her making out with someone 20 minutes ago. Either way this girl wasn't going to get more than a wink and a smile from me.

"What if the girl was me?" She asked with a lick of her over glossed lips. I just smirked at her and remained silent. That, to me, was letting them down easy. I liked the attention I got from girls and I got plenty of it.

Except from the one brunette that I wanted it from. I finally found her, to. She made her way onto the porch her hand was attached to some tall slim guy. He had dark hair with brown eyes. He looked like an average jock. Nothing special about him but still the girl in front of him was smiling at him like he hung the damn moon. the girl in front of me, who apparently couldn't take a hint, pressed herself to me and pulled my ear between her teeth.

I tore my gaze away from Tara to look at seductress in front of me. "Well your persistent aren't ya?" I was getting tired of her presence.

She giggled and nodded "I see what I want and I go after it. Right now. That's you" she reaches down and grabbed me threw my jeans. I laughed and shook my head.

"I can see that" when I looked passed her Tara was already gone. I shook my head at my own disappointment. The fuck was going on with me? I scolded myself. Tara was just a girl, one that didn't want me and even if she did I just met her about an hour ago. I rolled my eyes at my internal battle.

"You ok handsome?" The seductress in front of me asked.

I nodded but before I could answer Thomas ran up to me "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked down at the girl who was frowning "Sorry, I just gotta talk to him really quick" he pulled me away and I sent out a silent thank you.

"What's up?" I ask Thomas after he pulls me far enough away.

"I need a condom" he holds out his hand as if I'm supposed to do a magic trick and pull one outta my hat.

I cross my arms over my chest and smirk at him "I can't give it to"

He rolls his eyes and copy's me by crossing his arms over his chest "Your gonna play this game again, Jax?"

"But it's true"

"No it isn't. Come on just give it to me. I know you have one maybe 2. Hell, I remember about that one time you bought a whole box and ran out that night"

My laughter bubbles threw me and then comes crashing out. That was true but I hadn't used a whole box alone. The chick couldn't get her hands to stop shaking, kept breaking threw the damn rubber, that wasn't my fault. She kept insisting she could do it. We reached the last one when she finally got it right. When we left the room and Thomas came to ask me for a condom, much like today, I told him I didn't have one cause we went threw the box. It's not my fault people had heard that and assumed I spent the night fucking her. It was my fault for not correcting them but what teenage boy do you know would correct that mistake?

By the time the rumor hit school that week, I had a line of girls handing me boxes of condoms and phone numbers.

"Man I miss home" I said after my laughter died down.

"Yeah well this is home now. Now can we skip to the end where you crack the joke and give me a condom so I can get laid"

I used to joke about my condoms wouldn't fit him cause I'm bigger but it wasn't fun anymore when he was expecting it. I reached into my back pocket, pulled out my wallet. "I only have one"

"Well are you getting laid tonight?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I could be but then I look behind me and see the blonde haired blue eyed seductress watching me.

"Nope" I look back at him and hand him the goods.

He looked passed me and smiled "Ima not doing it for you?"

"That's her damn name? I couldn't remember. I kept calling her a seductress in my head. Chick is really trying"

"Doesn't look like your type" he observed.

"You know me well, bro" I clapped his shoulder and we shared a little laugh.

"Hey boys. What's so funny over here?"

Thomas pocketed the condom just as Tara got closer. "Just an inside joke" he smiled at her, then scooted away "But I have another inside I need to get to. So I'm outta here. See you around Tara"

"Bye Thomas" she watched him leave then turned to me "Getting into Wendy already, isn't he?"

I laughed and walked over to a tree. It was a massive tree with branches so big you could build a tree house, easy to climb to.

"Is he that obvious?" I asked as I leaned up against the tree.

"No" she shook her head "She is though. She was talking about it to practically anyone that would listen. How she snagged the new kid. Blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

"He likes the attention. He'll be just fine when the rumor spreads"

I watched her as she braced herself on a branch then heaved herself up she did that a couple of times. She stopped at a branch that stuck out and was big enough for her to sit on. She looked down and smiled "You coming up or what?"

I looked up at her for a second. Her hair was surrounding her face, her eyes were sparkling and her smile was wide. She looked beautiful. I nodded and headed up climbing each branch carefully, till I was at the one she was sitting on. She turned so she was facing me and scooted back a little, letting her legs hang on each side. I mimicked her position.

"Not enjoying your party?" Confusion graced her features and I smiled "Your up in a tree with the new guy in town. Instead of down there with your friends and boyfriend getting drunk"

"It's not that" she shakes her head "Can I tell you a secret?" She whispers and I nod "sometimes the attention is to much. I can't take a step without someone trying to get me a drink or talk to me. So, I like to come up here to escape that."

That I understood. The need to escape. Back in my old town my family was the center of attention. My mother did everything she could to stay in that center. She felt she had something to prove as a single mother to two boys. She did everything from charity events to block parties.

"Well thank you for inviting me to your safe haven" I grinned at her and she grinned back.

"You look like your ok company"

"Thanks. I think"

She scoots closer to me so our knees are touching "Did your mom give you a choice to move here? Or did she just pick up and bolt?"

My eyebrows knit together. Where did this kind of questioning come from. "We kind of just picked up and came here. My mom went on vacation for like a week and came back engaged. 2 months later were packing up and driving into charming"

She nods thoughtfully "It was strange for us to. Clay just came out of no where and announced his engagement to someone we didn't even know. Then told everyone you guys were moving here in a few months. He talked about you guys non stop."

"We didn't even meet him till today"

"Maybe he just told us what your mom told him" she shrugged and leaned forward a little bit. "It's nice to put faces to the family though"

I leaned forward to. So, close that our noses were touching "I'm glad you think so" her breath hitched and I smirked. I laid my hands on her thighs and I brought her in closer, so her legs were now on top of mine. She looked at me, eyes still sparkling and lips now parted as if waiting for me to make a move. When she closed her eyes is when I leaned in.

"Tara?" She jumped and scooted away from me so fast, she would have fallen off if it wasn't because I grabbed her to steady her. She looked at me like a deer caught in head lights. "Tara?" She looked down just as the guy I noticed was her boyfriend stepped up to the tree. "Babe? What are you doing up there?" He looked between us but settled on her.

"Just talking, Mike. Jax is new to town was asking a few questions about his family" she looked back at me "Jax, this is Mike. He's my boyfriend"

"I gathered" I looked down at him "Hey man"

"Hey" he nodded in my direction "Are you gonna come down? People are waiting to take birthday shots with you"

"Yeah, I'm coming" I could hear the disappointment in her voice but I didn't know if it was because she didn't want to take shots or because we were interrupted. I was hoping for the latter.

We both climbed down a minute later. "I'll see you around, Jax"

"Looks like it" I smiled at her and she shook her head smiling back. Mike took her hand and lead her away but she shook him off and turned toward me. She bit her lip and kissed my cheek.

"Welcome to charming, Jax" and then she left. Mike shot me a uncertain look before following after her like a lost puppy.

Shit, I was uncertain myself. What the hell was going on?

"You look like you need a drink" Opie chuckled as he walked over to me and handed me a beer. Boy did I. At that moment I could have used it all. A drink, a joint. Everything, just to get my mind off her. "Come on, bro" Opie threw his arm over my shoulders, still chuckling "There's some shots waiting for you"

 **A/N: Sorry for any typos! I'm still perfecting the whole reading and editing thing lol please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning hot and with a huge headache. I rubbed my eyes and looked behind me to see Mike curled around me. Jesus he was really attached. I needed to end things soon but I was enjoying the attention he gave me and the fact that his father was the school principle. I never got in trouble as long as I kept Mike by my side.

I never liked to get to close to anyone or to invested. I was only in high school, I had enough time to find someone I wanted to settle down with. Till then, I just wanted to have some fun.

I untangled myself from Mike and got out of bed. It was to early, way to early for anybody that had a hangover to be up but I found myself walking threw the cabin anyway, stepping over people as I made my way to the kitchen. I spotted Ima near the wall her top off and her jeans snapped open, I rolled my eyes. That girl was seriously the closest thing to a whore I've ever met. I only kept her around cause my father told me her mother was an asset to the club. They needed me to make her feel apart of SamCro so that her mother would be happy to give them what ever they needed. I didn't care we barely spoke and when we did the conversations weren't interesting.

When I finally made it to the kitchen I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Didn't see pick you for an early riser"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice. "Jesus Christ! Your everywhere"

After our little tree top incident, I tried my best to stay away from him for the rest of the night. There was something about him, something I couldn't put my finger on, that told me to stay away, Not in a bad way but in a very scary good way. When we were on that tree talking, leaned in and ready to kiss, when his strong hands brought me almost flush against him, I could have swore my heart was going to beat out of its chest. It was beating so fast the road runner would be jealous.

Apart of me was screaming 'Kiss him! You know you want to!' The other part was yelling 'don't do it! It'll ruin you'. So, when Matt interrupted us I was equally relieved and pissed the hell off. I wanted to throw confetti and give him a big round of applause just as badly as I wanted to jump off that tree and beat him. It was harsh I knew that and that's why I had to get outta there. That kiss that gave him on his cheek, I needed to do that. I needed to cool some of the Fire he created on my skin by just a touch. I had only met the guy a couple of hours ago and he was messing with my head. So, I tried to avoid him but he was EVERYWHERE. I would turn around and there he would be laughing with another girl. I would go outside and there he would be talking to my brother. I went upstairs and he was going to the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom and he was there talking to his brother. I couldn't get away from him.

I tried everything to get him out of my head, making out with Mike, taking so many shots I forgot about everything but nothing worked. There was just something about him that I wanted to know but that didn't change the fact that I had to stay away from him. He was club family now and it went against everything I stood for to go any further than just talking, Just friends.

"I'm everywhere?" Jax asked with a tilt of his head. He looked amused and looked amazing with his jeans hanging low on his hips and his white tank top that all guys wear under their clothes, it was fitted to his well toned body. The guy was sporting an impressive six pack. I could see it threw the damn tank top.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile "What are you doing up so early?" Changing the subject was better than admitting the truth.

He shrugged indifferently and leaned against the entry way of the kitchen. "I didn't drink all that much to be knocked out. Was gonna go to that diner and get some breakfast for everyone" he looked behind him at all the people laying on the floor. "Well not everyone" he chuckled and I smiled again, jumping up so I can sit on the counter. I watch him as he moves to the island sitting between us and leans his elbows on top of it and looks at me. "Did you enjoy your birthday party?" He asks

"I did" I nod "What I don't like is the hangover I have today"

He laughs and I find myself smiling at the sound " Yeah that's the worst part" he nods thoughtfully "You wanna go get some breakfast? Food always helps"

"I have a boyfriend" I cover my mouth quickly, where the hell did that come from? He knows that. "I'm sorry I don't know why I said that" i shake my head and sigh.

"I'm aware you have a boyfriend. Saw you guys making out practically the whole night" he smirks at me but there's something, I can't read in his eyes. Disappointment? Jealousy? I couldn't tell but I didn't like it. "I just thought you might want some food" he shrugs straightens up, then moves toward the door.

"Jax, wait." He turns toward me again and stares at me impassively. His Crystal blue eyes stare into mine and I swear I'm swimming in an ocean. "Breakfast sounds good. Let me, um, just grab my shoes" I couldn't look away from the blue orbs, though and I found myself walking toward him, till I was planted right in front of him.

"Tara" I watched his lips as he spoke to me.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him and his eyes were intense as he looked at me. I couldn't help but step closer to him. His musky scent drawing me in.

"Your shoes?" His voice is rough and husky and makes me swoon but I step back and nod, a little embarrassed.

"Right...I..." I point to the stairs "I'll grab those and umm...meet you out front" I don't wait for his response I just walk to the stairs quickly and take them 2 at a time. When I reach the room I was sleeping in, I didn't enter right away. I needed a minute to gather my thoughts. My head was still pounding and now so was my heart. What the hell was going on with me? And why the hell was I so attracted to this guy? Leaning my head against the door I took several deep breaths before quietly opening the door. I saw mike still asleep, sprawled out on the bed so I tipped toed to my shoes, grabbed them and padded as quietly as I could to the door.

"Tara" I heard Mike groan from behind me. I sighed and turned around "That feels good baby" he moaned and I stared at him wide eyed. I could see the bulge in his jeans become more prominent and I giggled softly.

"Glad you dream about it cause that the only place it'll happen. In your dreams baby" I sneak back out throw on my boots and head back down stairs.

Jax is waiting outside. Leaning against his bike and smoking a cigarette. My god that boy was sex on two wheels. He had covered up again, wearing the same flannel he wore last night. I glad for it. Kept me from being distracted by him. I walked to my bike but he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. I let out a small gasp to which he smirked at. "I thought you might to ride with me? Considering your still hungover"

No. Nope. No way in hell, could I ride with him. It just couldn't happen. My arms wrapped around him? My thighs smothering his? My chest pressed up against his back. No. Just...No.

"Ok" I agreed. What the fuck? Wasn't no just a mantra in my head. What kind of game was I playing with myself?

"You sure? You look kind of sick" he asked worriedly.

"Isn't that the reason I should be going with you?" I reached over and grabbed my helmet then threw my leg over his bike as I secured my helmet.

He stood back and looked at me for a second. "Gotta say" stubbing out the cigarette he smiled "You look pretty good on my bike"

I laughed and shook my head "I look better on mine. Now let's go talker. I'm hungry"

"Yes ma'am" He nodded once and hopped on.

...Sealed...With...A...Kiss...

The ride to the diner was just about 10 minutes and I found that after the ride. My headache was gone. I was more aware of a throbbing down south than I was the throbbing in my head. Riding with him had. Been a bad idea. I knew it would be but I threw caution to the wind and went anyway I think that pissed me off more than anything, The fact that I knew riding with him would be a bad idea but doing it anyway.

We were seated at a booth by the window waiting for our food. He was gazing out the window and I was casually gazing at anything that wasn't him.

"How long have you and Mike been a thing?" My head snaps to him and I tilt my head back and forth.

"Little over a month" I shrugged, indifferent. "Did you have a girlfriend back home?" I wanted to get this line of questioning away from me and focus a little more on the mystery man in front of me.

He shakes his head "Nah, never really did the girlfriend thing. I dated a few people but I never anything serious"

"AKA man whore?" I raised my eyebrow at him but all he did was laugh.

"I guess if that's what you want to call it" he shrugged. "I didn't call one girl my girlfriend. No one held that title it was to much they expected to much wanted me to do to much so I just didn't do it"

"Sounds like you've gotten your heart broken before"

"Nah. Had a girlfriend before. She was to much trouble so I didn't want one after that. She wanted me to be like her little puppy. When she told me I couldn't hang out with my brother cause he was dating someone she didn't like" he made a hand motioned like he was cutting something in the air "I cut her off. She wasn't worth it"

"You and Thomas are pretty close huh" I asked with a smile.

He nodded "Hate to sound like a sap but" he shrugged again "he's my best friend. We've been threw it all together." He smiled at the waitress when she came with our food and proceeded to order some more to go for everyone back at the cabin. We ate, for a few minutes, before he spoke. "What's it like growing up as an MC princess?"

I roll my eyes "I really hate that nickname" when I look him he's smiling at me and I can't help but smile back "It's all I've ever known so I can't really differentiate what it's not like" I chuckle "I guess it's different. I mean I can pretty much do what ever I want and not get into any trouble for it and that's different than most people at school. I got a bike instead of a 4 door. I drink and have parties at a cabin that belongs to outlaws. My uncles are rough around the edges but big ass bears when I need them" I shrug and sit back as I take a drink of my orange juice. "At the end of the day were family. We might be different but I wouldn't have it any other way"

"That's nice. To have such a big family you can count on. It's only ever been mom, my brother and me. For a long time I wondered how it would be with a big family" he sounds a little somber and I reach for his hand before I even know what I'm doing.

"You realize you have that now? Right?" I try to assure him "Your small family doesn't really exists any more. Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years and birthdays will full of this family your mom just married into. We're not perfect but we're pretty great at the gift giving thing" I joke and he laughs and nods.

"Well that's reassuring" he smiled at me "I don't know what my mom got herself into but if it's any consolation I'm kinda liking being here so far" he looks at me kind eyes and I have a feeling that it's not because he was just born into this family. There's something in his eyes that's telling me I had something to do with him liking his new home. I don't know how I feel about it and I don't know what to say so for a while we just stare at each other. It isn't until the waitress clears her throats that we look away and I tear my hand out of his. She places the food on the table and smiles at us knowingly, then hands us the bill and leaves.

He clears his throat and I take a sip of my juice to clear mine. "Maybe we should head back" he says and I nod in agreement. I needed to put some distance between us. This attraction I had toward him needed to be put on the back burner. I couldn't let it get to me.

After he paid for the bill, that he insisted he pay in full, we left and packed up his bike for the ride back to the cabin. When we arrived. Mike was on the porch talking to Opie and Sammy.

"Where you 2 been?" Ope asked when Jax turned off the bike.

"Went to get breakfast" I unwrapped the food from the back and held it up. "Hungry?"

Opie rolled his eyes and laughed "Do you know me at all?"

"Yes. That's why I got you extra bacon, extra eggs and a triple stack of pancakes" i handed him the container of food and then tossed one to Sammy. "You guys seen Donna?"

Sammy nodded "Still asleep. Along with Ima, Wendy and his brother" she pointed at Jax.

Jax smiled and nodded "Sounds about right. I'll go wake him up with food. If not he'll be running threw here like the damn hulk in steroids"

I giggle but then stop abruptly when Mike gives me a look. I stare back cause there shouldn't be a reason for him to look at me like I did something wrong when I know I didn't. Even if I 'Almost' did.

"I'm gonna go wake up Donna" I walk past Mike and he nods.

"I'll be right in" Mike tells me and I look back and shrug. What the hell was up with him?

...Sealed...With...A...Kiss...

I watched as Tara walked inside the cabin and then Mike turned to me. His stare hard and cold.

Well this was gonna be fun, I thought to myself.

"Something on your mind, Mike?" I put the container down and walked up the stairs till I was standing in front of him.

"I want you to stay away from whats mine" he says boldly and crosses his arms. I can see Opie from the corner of my eye, push Sammy gently off his lap and stand up.

"My sister is not your property, Mike. You might wanna rearrange that kind of thinking before I rearrange your fucking face" Opie growls. His voice is harsh and cold and apart of me is glad I'm not on the receiving end of his glare.

"Mind your business, Opie. This is between me and the new kid" he motions between us and I scoff. I wonder how long it'll be before that nickname goes away.

"My sister IS my goddamn business." Opie growls again and I smirk at Mike when his eyes widen.

"Mike, I'm not after your girl" a little lie wouldn't hurt right? "But I will promise that I won't do anything she doesn't want me to" I can practically see his kind explode and I laugh, which only causes Mike come closer to me and get in my face. My first charming fight and it's going to be over a girl, fan-fucking-tastic. "You might wanna back the fuck up or you won't have to worry about Opie rearranging your face. I'll gladly do that shit my fucking self." I could fell my temper rising and that was never good. My anger got the best of me on occasions and when that happened I went into a blinding rage and didn't stop till I saw red. Blood red.

"I'm not scared of you" Mike bared his teeth and I clenched my fist, ready to put this asshole on his ass.

"You really should be. My brother put 4 people in the hospital back at home. He may seem mellow but his temper is explosive" I heard Thomas from behind me.

Opie looked at me chuckled and shook his head "Let it go, Mike. Go be my sisters lap dog" he put his hand on his chest and pushed him toward the door. Mike took one last look at us and kicked the door on his way inside. I rubbed my hands down my face, trying to come down from the high of almost getting into a fight.

"Yes! Food!" Thomas yelled and I heard Sammy laugh.

"Look, Mike is prick and he doesn't deserve my sister. If your going to go after her don't make me want to beat the shit out of you" Opie smirks at me and I shake my head then nod.

"Noted but you don't have to worry. Me and Tara are nothing but friends" I assure him even though I don't know if I believe it myself. The things happening between us were confusing and I didn't know how to go about it.

"Yeah. Ok." He smiled as if he knew something I didn't and clapped me on the back and we walked back into the cabin. "4 people in the hospital?" He asks me and I laugh and throw my arm over his shoulder. "That's a story for another day my friend"

 **A/N: Hows everyone liking the slow burn? I know some will get impatient but stick with me guys i promise itll be worth it!**

 **By the way im working on tempted fate and always us as we speak hopefully i will get an update out for you guys sometime this week!**

 **As always please leave a review! It'll help me figure out what you guys want and how the story will go! Thank you for everyone who has already left reviews, Favorited and followed this story! you guys are awesome! Special shout out to my friend Laura whos helped me with this story AND kept me motivated! Thanks girl! :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! let me know if you did or didn't!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday. Most hated day on the planet. A even worse it was a school day. The first day of school for me and Thomas. It was the middle of the school year which made today even worse. I've never been the new kid and I was already hating it. The only plus side was that Opie was going to be come by and ride with us to school.

Yesterday Thomas and I had stayed home to unpack our shit and set up our rooms. We had joining rooms that was separated by the bathroom we shared. It was similar to the one we had back home so this wouldn't be any different.

We had a family dinner last night. It was awkward when clay got home and tried to "get to know us", at least that's what my mom tried to sell us. Clay was sitting at the head of the table with my mom next to him she would talk and he would laugh. After an hour of that he talked non stop about the club he was apart of. He sounded like a sales person trying to sell us an all inclusive vacation. He talked about the club like it was Athens and all the Greek gods sat around a redwood table. Thomas and I exchanged so many eye rolls I swear they would really get stuck that way.

After dinner we both went to our rooms and finished the set up. Hanging up posters and making the rooms our own. When we were done Thomas came into my room and we both shared a joint before going to sleep.

Now we were just waiting. We had eaten breakfast already and mom and clay left already. Clay had club business and mom was doing something at the club office. Apparently she was going to man the books of paper work at the garage. I didn't care. What ever it was kept her occupied and out of my hair.

"You anxious?" Thomas asked. He was sitting at the dinning room table smoking a cigarette and shaking his leg up and down.

"Not as much as you" I chuckled and leaned against the kitchen island. "Relax bro it's just school"

He stopped smoking his cigarette and glared at me "It's a NEW school, Jax. We're the new kids" he motioned between us "That's never happened before. This is a small ass town. Everyone know everyone. What the hell are we supposed to do about that?"

"Embrace it" I smirked at him and grabbed my bag from the spot beside me. I hooked it over one of my shoulders and grabbed my keys from the key holder by the door. I could hear the bike coming up the street and opened the door. "What is that you told me? We can't change it? So we might as well accept it sooner or later? What's a better day to do that than to day?"

"Ok Buddha" he rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bike and keys. "Let's here you talk that same shit after school when everyone's looking at you cause your the new kid"

"I thought you liked being the center of attention?" I waited till her crossed the threshold then locked up.

"Yeah. The center of girls attention not the spot light center of every teenage kid in this charming town" he scoffed and I laughed shaking my head as I saw Opie approach along with Tara who was on her bike as well. The jeep Wendy drove behind them with Tara's girl squad. Except Sammy who went to school in a different town.

"Hey handsome!" Ima shouted from the front seat.

"Ima" I smiled politely and headed to my bike. Donna who was in the back seat nodded toward us but didn't say anything. She looked kind of pissed. I didn't ask and I'm pretty sure she didn't want to talk about it.

"What's up party man" I looked to Wendy who was looking at Thomas with a smirk.

"I'd say you are but I think you already knew that didn't you darlin" such a Fucking Smooth talker he was. The Teller way, my mother would always joke.

"Hey Jax" Tara greeted me with a smile and that's all it took for her to have my attention.

"Good morning, Tara" I smiled back at her. "Didn't expect a whole procession to go to school this morning"

"Well we like to do things in style" she smirked. Judging by her outfit I wouldn't disagree. Skin tight jeans, crop top leather jacket and some black knee high boots with no heel. She looked so good my dick throbbed just at the sight.

"Alright guys let's head out!" It was Opie who spoke and when I looked at him he looked amused. Opie was perceptive, I was starting to learn that about him. I wasn't sure if it amused me or annoyed me yet.

I hopped on my bike and fell in line beside Tara. Thomas took the head next to Opie.

It was a quick trip (just like everything was) to get to the school. We pulled into the lot and all eyes were on us. 4 bikes and a loud jeep I would be surprised if people weren't looking.

"Did you guys get your class schedule?" Opie asked after we parked our bikes and dismounted them. Thomas nodded.

"Mom picked them out yesterday" he dug his out of his back pocket and showed it Opie.

"You got home room lunch and last period with me" he told him.

"Aren't you a senior?" I asked Opie and he nodded.

"Yup but it's a small school not enough teachers so some classes are mixed" he explained and I nodded.

"What's your schedule like?" Tara came over and asked me. I grabbed my schedule and opened it.

"Mrs. Gilman, first period"

She smirked at me "That's with me. Looks like I'll be waking you to class today"

I chuckled "I guess so" I don't know why I did it but I was glad I threw my arm over her shoulder especially when she leaned into me like it was the most natural thing in the world. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile which I returned.

We walked into the school and I showed Tara my locker number so she can direct me "Let me just head to mine first and grab my books. The class is a couple of doors down from where your locker is" I nodded and let her lead me threw the crowded hall way. Thomas went with Wendy she was taking him to class while Ima, Donna and Opie all went their separate ways.

We stayed locked together the whole time only separating when we reached her locker. "Hey babe!" I heard Mikes irritated voice coming toward us and I rolled my eyes.

"The wardens back" I sighed and leaned against the locker.

"Yeah not for long" I looked down at her and she rolled her eyes but turned to greet him "Good morning" she said sweetly.

He stopped in front of her and kissed her forehead. "Good morning" He eyed me wearily before looking back to her "Let's go I'll walk you to class"

"I'm walking with Jax. Thank you though" she said responded.

"Your my girlfriend though" he said angrily. I kicked myself off the lockers and crossed my arms.

"She's not property. You can't just own her and the last time I checked it's a free damn country. She can walk with who ever she wants"

"She isn't my problem. You are. You don't seem to understand that she belongs to me" he sized me up again and I smirked at him. They hated when I did that.

"Excuse me but I don't belong to either one of you. So what ever cock fight you want to get jnto you can do it with out me around." She looked between us and then turned to Mike "And you! You don't own me" she poked his chest. "if I want to hang out with Jax then I will"

"But I don't want you to" he said as if he didn't hear anything she just said. I chuckled and shook my head. The Guy didn't understand women at all.

"Well in that case. You can find yourself another girlfriend to boss around. Unfortunately for you I don't hold that status anymore. Tootles" she waved her finger and walked down the hall. I stared after her not knowing if she wanted me to go with her or not.

"Jax, let's go" she turned and stoped in the hallway waiting for me. I smirked at her and looked at Mike.

"Thanks for Fucking up. I'll make sure she doesn't remember you" I whisper to him then. clapped his shoulder and walked toward her throwing my arm over her shoulder again. I looked back at Mike who was staring after us dumbfounded and winked.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad a school year after all.

...Sealed...With...A...Kiss...

Breaking up with Mike in front of Jax was a little cruel I realized. Apart of me felt bad the other part the one that was looking at Jax as he scribble in his note book, was highly smug. I figured out that I would have and angel and devil on both my shoulders every time I was around Jax. Both voices never helped and I usually followed the devil voice. Especially when he would look at me and smile his perfect mesmerizing smile.

When the bell ran I jumped slightly, time had flown by and I didn't get any work done. I shook my head as I stood up. Jax walked over to me "I'm guessing we don't have the next class together"

"No probably not but I can still take you to your next class if you want" I told him as I walked out of class.

He shrugged. "If you want to" I looked up at him and he was smiling, again. God damn him and that smile. I grabbed his schedule and took a look at it.

"Well we don't have the same class but their right next to each other." I walked toward our next class and he slipped in arm around my shoulder. He's been doing that all damn day and I hated myself for liking the closeness and warmth he provided. I had to figure out a way to get these thought out of my head and create distance from him. I couldn't go down this road.

"Hey are you ok? You know after your break up?" He asked me when we stopped in front of my class. The bell hadn't rung so we still had a few minutes.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine" I laughed "I've been wanting to do that for a while. He just made it easier" for reasons unknown that was his queue to move closer to me.

"What else do you want to do?" He looked at me with playful glint in his eye and I bit my lip. There was a lot of things i wanted to do but I couldn't tell him that.

"Nothing that I can think of right now" I breathed.

He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear "I think your lying" he pulled back just a bit. He was so close to me it was intoxicating. His forehead was resting on mine and his breath ghosted across my lips.

There was such a battle going on. My mind was telling me to stop while my heart was telling me to take a leap at the end my head won and I put a hand on his chest. "Jax, we can't"

"why not?"

"We just can't." I shook my head and he sighed stepping away.

"Ok I'm sorry"

I instantly regretted telling him no but I knew I just couldn't go down this path.

"But you want to" he leaned in again and I held my breath but he bypassed my lips and went straight for my ear "And when your ready...It won't be so easily offered" he nibbled on my ear lobe and I shivered involuntarily. "And when that time comes" he kissed the spot right below my ear and I closed my eyes "I'm going to enjoy making you beg for it" he kissed my neck again then pulled away and walked toward his class leaving me dazed and wanting.

Son of a bitch it was going to be a long school year.

 **A/N: I swear guys the moment your looking for is coming! Be patient please! Sorry for any typos! Please Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the weekend. I stayed in bed longer than I usually do because I didn't want to face the real world right now. I hated my life. I made a mistake and I didn't know how the hell to fix it. This was my first problem.

Grace Winston.

I had taken a vow, after my mother left us, that I would never date a member, prospect or prospective member of my fathers club. I had seen what it did to my mother. I was pissed that she left her family yes but she had some good points to. The club held women back. Made them serve the members and keep them happy. Although, my father and brother would never allow that to happen to me, I was still scared to get caught up. My family would always come second to me. I was always first. So when my mom left i made that vow. Never did I think it would be this hard to keep. Which brought me to problem number 2.

Jackson Teller.

The day after he told me he would make me beg him for a kiss. I avoided him like the plague. Didn't talk to him, didn't sit with him at lunch (Which conveniently we had together) we didn't even leave school together, the way we came in because I was scared and I was scared because I believed him and I believed him because I WANTED him to kiss me and I knew! I would beg for it if he gave me the chance. So when that bell rang signaling 2nd period to be over I showed him where he could find his other classes and hauled ass as far away from him as I could.

This connection we had between us was sizzling hot and I needed to find he ice to extinguish it. Which takes me to my problem 3.

Mike Stahl

The day before I didn't eat lunch with my friends because I was apologizing to Mike about our break up. I thought it was a good idea to use him as a repellant to keep Jax away. Boy did it work, A little to well. When I showed up to school the next day with Mikes arm wrapped around me, Jax's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. I felt horrible. He cornered me in front of our 2nd period.

"Back with Mike I see" he accused. I nodded and so did he. "I see what your doing Tara. If you didn't want it all you had to do was say so"

He turned to walk away and that when I found my voice.

"Jax...Wait...I'm"

"Nothing to be sorry about Tara. We're barley friends right?" That hurt more than anything for some reason. I fell deeper into the self hate zone when he wouldn't speak to me. He spoke to everyone else but acting as if I didn't exists. Mike was more than happy about it. He was even pushing up on me more especially in front of Jax.

He was the reason I was hiding out in my room. He asked if he could pick me up and take me to lunch. I had regretfully agreed. There was also a party at the clubhouse tonight, that I didn't want to attend but again Mike wanted a chance to flaunt our relationship.

How the hell did I get here? I was way more in control of my life than this and now it all came crashing down. I guess it was just a matter of time. I should have known everything was going to catch up to me.

A knock on my door had me lifting my head and watching as my brother came in. "Mikes here" he announced and I nodded laying my head back down with a sigh.

"I'll be right down"

"What's going on with you? You've been moody all damn week" He leaned against the door and crossed his arms.

"A lot of things on my mind" I shrugged and got out of bed. I took my time getting showered and dressed this morning hoping that if I let Mike wait long enough he would just leave. To bad he waited till I was fully dressed and ready to head out to make his appearance.

"Jax one of those things?" He questions with a raised eyebrow. I stoped in my tracks and looked at him dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing" he shrugged "But the fact that you look like you got your hand caught in the cookie jar says a whole lot" he chuckled "Look Jax seems like a good guy and I've seen the way you guys look at each other. It's the same way me and Donna look at each other. Don't be dumb like we are figure your shit out"

"Oh the way you and Donna are?" It was my turn to question him.

"Me and Donna have been on this merry go round for years. You really wanna join us?"

I sighed defeated "I'll figure it out."

He shrugged again "I'll tell the idiot your coming down" he walked out of my room and I sat at the end of my bed to put my boots on.

What the hell did I get myself into?

...Sealed...With...A...Kiss...

lunch passed by in a blur. Mike did most of the talking and I did the standard "Mmh hmms" or "oh yeah?" Just to keep him talking. I was in my own world. Thinking about what Opie said. I hated that he was right and I told myself that when I saw him tonight I would talk to him. See if I can talk him into understanding my fears.

After lunch Mike drove me to the clubhouse. Gemma was having a big dinner and wanted everyone to be there before hand so we can sit and eat like a family. No one understood it but no one objected either. I thought it would be pretty cool to have everyone sitting around a table together. What I didn't expect was coming on to the lot and seeing a mini carnival.

"What the hell is all this?" Mike I asked and I shrugged and got out the car looking for my dad. I spotted him by the office and told Mike I'd be right back.

"Pop? What the hell is going on?"

He looked at me and laughed looking at all the booths posted around the lot. "Gemma thought it might be fun if we had a family fun day. She rented out all these booths full of games and shit. the people working them should be here in an hour. She's in there putting all the crow eaters to work helping her with dinner"

"Well shes assertive isn't she" I didn't know how I felt about it yet. So far she seemed pretty cool and this little carnival looked liked it would be fun.

"Apparently she likes the idea of all of us being a family and I guess she's trying to find her place in it" he shrugged and then bent down to kiss my head "I gotta a quick church in before this shindig happens. Do me a favor though close those gates. SOA is only allowed in today. No outsiders"

"Mikes here" I smirked and he laughed shaking his head.

"I guess the little ass kisser can stay. As long as he keeps his hands to himself when in around we shouldn't have a problem." He walked away smiling and I giggled on the way back to Mike.

"There's a mini SOA carnival going on. Clays old lady Gemma put it together for us" I told Mike. "I have to close the gates. No one but family and SOA members are allowed to be here"

"Should I leave?" He asked me as we walked over to the gates.

"Nah dad said you could stay" I should have said yes. I didn't feel like being around him to much especially when I knew Jax would be here. Why I cared if Jax was here or not was beyond me.

Deep down, Deep deep down I knew I was just denial. I knew why I cared. I just wasn't admitting it.

When we reached the gate I unhooked it and began to slid closed but heard Harley's approaching and pushed it open a bit.

"Oh great. Here he comes the new kids" Mile rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out Mike"

"Me? Were you telling that to Jax when he promised he would make me a distance memory to you?" He asked angrily.

I wish he kept his word on that but again that was my fault. I was 100% sure that's Jax would have kept my mind occupied with him and only him.

"Hey sis what's going on?" Opie pulled in but stopped a little after the gate. Thomas and Jax beside him. They were each accompanied by a female. Wendy and Sammy were with Opie and Thomas but I didn't recognize the girl Jax had with him. What I did recognize was the jealous (I didn't often have) course threw me.

I closed the gate and walked over to them. "Gemma has a family event going on. This mini carnival and then family dinner" I told them and looked at Jax. He looked impassive.

"Sounds like something mom would do" Thomas nodded thoughtfully and drove away to park his bike.

"I carnivals" the girl on his bike smiled at me and I forced one back.

"When then you've come to the right place haven't ya?" I may have come off a little sarcastic which is probably why she frowned.

"Ooookay anyway. Let's go join the party" Opie announced and took off. Jax looked at me and shook his head as he drove off as well. I sighed and took Mikes hand walking off to join the festivities.

The carnival would have been a blast, if I would've paid attention. Mike won me a teddy bear and as he was playing the game I was watching as Jax won that girl a teddy bear. While Mike was trying to dunk the clown I was watching Jax shoot hoops. It was pissing me off that I couldn't Lee my mind or my eyes off him.

It also seemed the girl (Whose named I had yet to learn) caught on to my looking because now every time he would win something or make a perfect basket she would cheer and reward him with a kiss and it made my blood boil.

I was glad when Gemma finally called for dinner but when I found out I would be sitting in front of Jax and his new toy I couldn't help but groan.

"You ok?" Mike asked and I nodded. I guess he knew something was either to blind to call me out on it or to eager to win to mention anything. What ever competition he had with Jax, the one Jax didn't seem to give 2 shits about winning, was keeping Mike from saying anything about how distracted I was with the new couple in front of me.

After the second make out session I had enough and stood up to grab a drink. I made my way to the bar and grabbed a bottle of jack taking a drink first from the bottle and then pouring it into a cup.

"You ok?" Opie asked as he sat next to me.

I scoffed and nodded "Just dandy" I lifted my cup and downed the shot I poured.

"That merry go round is turning into a Ferris wheel" he whispered and stalked off. I groaned and grabbed the bottle and a cup then walked down the hall way. "Tara! Hold on" I spun around and saw a smiling Mike com over. "How about I join you?"

I forced a smile and nodded "Sure. Grab a cup and meet me outside" I handed him the bottle and cup "I'm just going to the bathroom"

His smile grew as he took the stuff and left. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door only to be surprised to see Jax and his toy half dressed and in a heated kiss. My jaw dropped and I stumbled back a little. The girl spotted me first and smirked. Something in me snapped and I lunged. My arm snapped back and connected with her face so hard she fell onto the toilet seat.

"Tara what the fuck?!" Jax yelled and looked at me.

I covered my mouth with my hand and shook my head "I'm sorry...I don't know why..." I couldn't say I didn't know why because I knew why. I was jealous and mad as hell.

Jax eyes never left my face and as I stood shocked his face softened, he sighed and then ran a hand down his face. He turned back to the girl who was trying to get her nose to stop bleeding he grabbed some toilet paper and put her head back "Ill be right back" he grabbed my arm and tugged me down the hall opening one of the dorm rooms that he practically threw me inside of.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head "I don't know. She was messing with my head all day and I just snapped"

"How the hell was she messing with your head? She's been with me for the whole night"

Exactly, I couldn't say that out loud. There was no way in hell. "I'm sorry. Ok my bad" I turned my back to him and nervously ran my hand threw my hair.

"I don't understand you, Tara. A couple of days ago you acted like you liked me. Broke up with your boyfriend in front of me and then when I take things just a bit further your back with him the next day. And by a bit further I mean flirting, cause seriously we haven't even done anything to for you to be jealous of" I turned to him and opened my mouth to correct him but he shook his head and held up his hand "Don't deny it. I don't want hear it. I'm not used to playing games Tara and I don't want to play one with you" he steps closer to me, close enough to hold my head as his thumbs caress my cheeks "What do you want from me?"

My heart screams You! I want you! While my head screams otherwise but I can't ignore the fact that my body is reacting to the close proximity. My heart is beating out of my chest and my body moved closer to him. "Nothing" I breath.

"Your body is telling me otherwise" he smirks and I try to move away but he holds me in place and smashes his lips to mine. The way his lips move against mine, rough and needy, leaves me stunned for a minute before I respond with just as much vigor. His arms fall from my face and wrap around my waist bringing me flush against him. My arms wrap around his neck pulling him just a bit closer. His tongue swiped across my lips asking for entrance that I immediately granted him. A moan escaped me as I got a taste of him for the first time.

I didn't want to pull away. Hell, I think I would be happy just staying like this forever but he ha other ideas. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine as we caught our breath.

"What do you want, Tara?" He asked harshly and nipped at my lips.

"I don't know" I whispered. His head head snapped back and he looked at me like I lost my damn mind. He untangled himself from me and nodded his head.

"You unbelievable" and then he left. He left me standing there and left me feeling a little hollow. It wasn't something I was used to. Which left me even more conflicted.

And it was idiotically ironic that the only thing I could see when I closed my eyes was a fucking merry go round.

 **A/N: Soooo what did you think? I know some of you are getting annoyed with Tara but try and step into her shoes lol**

 **Either way leave me a REVIEW please so I can see what you guys think. I told you it was going to be a slow burn but I promise the candle is almost lit.**

 **Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

I really wish I could get her out of my fucking head but after that kiss that was a lost hope. I tried I really did. I brought that girl...what was her name? Melissa, I think. Anyway, I brought her to family dinner just so that I can keep myself distracted. I need to keep my mind off of Tara but that was also a lost cause.

I took Melissa into the bathroom and fucked her just because Mike kissed Tara and it pissed me off that I wasn't the one doing it. What Tara walked in on was us getting dressed after our "play time" but Not even that kept my mind off Tara. Each thrust was like a reminder of what I couldn't have. Of what Tara was keeping from me.

I didn't deny it anymore. I had it bad for her and I knew it. I knew it the minute the thought of killing Mike entered my mind when she showed up with him the day after she broke up with him and I knew it when I wanted to wring his neck because he won her a teddy bear I knew she would be sleeping with that night. I thought she didn't want me but then I corned her in dorm room and the way her body responded to my close proximity gave me all the courage I needed to press my lips against hers and kiss her like my life depended on it and she still didn't give in. Her stubborn ass was holding back and I didn't know why but again it was pissing me off.

"You taking a break anytime soon?" Thomas asked me. I shook my head and got on the floor in push up position. "Your gonna wear yourself out, Jax" he didn't get the internal battle I was having in my head. Working out was the best way to keep myself distracted and that still didn't work.

"Either join me or shut the hell up" I growled as I began my push up's. He took off his shirt and got down beside me matching me push up for push up. I stoped at about 150 and got up to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the garage. Tossing him a bottle I sit on the bench lean over, my arms on my thighs and I try to catch a breath.

"You gonna tell me what's eating at you...or do I have to guess?" He asked as he sat next to me.

I smirk at him "give it your best shot"

"This have anything to do with that girl you banged in the bathroom the other night? Or the girl that punched her?" My eyes shoot to his and he laughs "So this is about Tara" he nods as if understand and I scowl at him. "She is a nice piece of ass"

"Don't say that shit" getting defensive is another sign that I've got it bad.

"Ohhhh you've got it bad" he confirms it and my frown deepens. Was it that noticeable now? "If you like her so much. Why don't you just go get her?"

I roll my eyes "It's not that easy. She's playing some hard to get bullshit. I swear one minute she wants me and then the next she doesn't" running my hand threw my hair I let out a growl. "She's really fucking with me"

"What's Different about this one? I mean you've never been one to actually like and chase after a girl. I mean shit you just banged a girl in the clubhouse bathroom"

I shook my head "I don't know. She's different, I guess? There's a connection there I just don't know if she feels it"

Thomas stood up and grabbed his t-shirt "So why don't you just, I don't know talk to her?"

I shrugged. That didn't sound like a bad idea. We've been so busy flirting that we didn't actually get a chance to talk about what was happening.

"Look I'm going to the club house later. I'm sure she'll be there. It's Sunday afternoon. Get her on your bike and leave. Go some where and talk all that chick shit out"

I nodded. Maybe my little brother had a point. That didn't happen often and when it did I found in the past that I just should have listened.

Drinking the rest of my water I stand up and head to the door leading inside to the house from the garage where we had out make shift gym. "Where are you going? I was just getting started" Thomas shouts after me.

"I'm getting in the shower. I gotta talk to her before I change my mind"

He nods and follows after me "I'll come with you. I'll take a shower in moms bathroom"

"Where is she anyway?" I haven't seen her all day. Then again I woke up in a bad mood this morning and walked into the garage and started working out. She could have been gone for days and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Think she went out of town. Left a note saying she'll be back Tuesday. Left us some money. I put your half on your desk in your room"

"Thanks" walking into my room I strip and head to the shower.

...Sealed...With...A...Kiss...

When I finally get to clubhouse the first thing I noticed was Tara's bike the second thing I noticed...Mikes car. I stood idle on my bike for a few minutes. Wondering if I should actually go threw with this whole thing. I wish Thomas didn't decide to stay home. I needed him to tell me to quit being a pussy. Getting her on my bike was easier said then done.

After I took a few minutes I shut off my bike and walked in to the clubhouse. I spotted Opie at the bar with Sammy. Donna was on the couch looking rather pissed but then again I never really saw her happy. The. I saw Tara. She was sitting on the edge of the pool table watching Mike take a shot. She looked rather bored and I smiled at the fact that she wasn't having any fun. When she spotted me she matched my smile then cut her eyes to Mike and frowned.

She really didn't know how to make up her mind. I sat at a table near by her but still far enough away. My chair screeched against the floor and that's when Mike spotted me. I gave him an evil grin and he narrowed his eyes. He reached for Tara and wrapped his arms around her. My smile dropped and my hands clenched into fist. He was doing this shit on purpose. My last straw was when I he bent his head and kissed her. She kissed him back but didn't respond the way she did with me. I could tell. There was no emotion. There was no pulling him closer, there was no sighs of contentment, no moaning, no begging for more with just her lips. Nothing.

My chair screeched again but this time I was getting up. Mike separated himself for her and she looked over at me. I guess she could see how angry I was cause she jump off the pool table and stood in between us "Jax don't please" she begged and I shook my head.

"I'm not doing anything but I need to you" and I need to get you away from him before I knock his fucking teeth out. Of course I didn't say it out loud there was no need to. The way my fist were clenched and the way my eyes bore into his. Everyone already knew it.

"She's not going any where" Mike stated stepping closer to me and Tara.

So I did the only logical thing. I pushed him, I pushed him so hard he stumbled back and feels right on his ass. I looked at Tara and didn't ask again, I just took her hand and lead her outside. I heard Mike coming after us so I walked a little bit faster. Not that I was scared of him. More like beating him up would delay what I had to say to Tara.

"Wait, Jax. Let me just talk to him" she pulled her hand out of mine and I looked down at her fuming.

"Are you serious?" I didn't understand it. I knew she didn't want him. I could see it but she still wanted to stay here and talk to him.

"Just let me talk to him and then we can talk" she promised and I shook my head walking toward my bike "Jax wait!" She called after me but I was sick and tired of this back and forth bullshit.

When I got on my bike I looked over and saw her arguing with him. I seriously wanted to punch his face in. By now everyone had joined the scene Opie, Donna and Sammy were all out side looking to see how it would all end. Hell I wanted to see how it would all end but I knew I wasn't going to and if I had it my way, which I usually did, she wouldn't see it either.

I rode my bike till I was right next to her and handed her the helmet. She looked at me surprised as hell, if I wasn't so pissed I would have laughed. "Get on the bike, Tara. I'm done playing these games with you and sure as shit won't play them with him" she looked back at Mike who was staring at me like he was ready to explode and I swear if looks could kill I'd be dead 3 times over. "Get the fuck on the bike, Tara. This is your last chance, babe. Either get on or I'm done"

This time she didn't even look at Mike. She looked back at her brother before taking the helmet and getting on.

"Your my girlfriend!" Mike roared and stood in front of my bike. That was a big mistake. Especially when her arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Consider this her letter of resignation" I revved the engine causing him to jump away. I sped out of that lot so fast I almost missed the smirk on Opie face.

Get her on my bike. Mission accomplished.

Now what the fuck do I do...

 **I know it's short but Please Review!**

 **The next one will be longer I promise!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! let's hear Those thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know if he felt it but my entire body was shaking and it wasn't because of the motorcycle I was currently riding. No. It was because of the blonde hair blue eyed boy that made me question everything the moment I laid eyes on him.

Yes. The way he made me get on his bike turned me the hell on. Yes. The way he looked at Mike like he was going to kill him, also turned me on but my decision to get in his bike was solely because I couldn't ignore the pull that was happening between us...anymore.

I didn't know where he was taking me and honestly I didn't care. I was just glad he kept on going just so I can sort out my own thoughts. Honestly I was a little terrified at where this was going. What would happen once we got off the bike? What conversation would we have? Where the hell was this going?

The questions fired off in my head like gun shots. Round after round. My own little personal war. A war that I couldn't wave a white flag on. There was just no way. The promise I made to myself still weighed heavily on my mind but I couldn't ignore Jax anymore. He was making that next to impossible.

We were a little past charming when Jax slowed down as if looking for a place to pull over. When he found a dirt road he turned into it and followed it for a while before he finally pulled over. We were in the middle of the woods but it wasn't dark or scary. These woods seemed lively and inviting like they should be explored.

Getting off his bike I took the helmet off and placed it on his handle bars before running my fingers threw my hair. I looked around trying to figure out what this place was or if it was just a place people came to jog or something.

He came and stood next to me, taking in his surroundings as well and I couldn't help but smile up at him. It seemed this was so new for the both of us that it became exciting. I wasn't nervous anymore. I mean, yeah, apart of me still was but it was a small part. When he looked down and saw me smiling he grinned at me and held his hand out. I took it, this time without hesitation.

He pulled me close and we began to walk deeper into the woods. We stayed silent. Both enjoying our surrounding and each others company. After a few minutes we came to a beautiful dead end.

A small lake stood before us with a little bridge that lead to a gazebo. We found needle in a haystack and it was amazing! My smile grew and I tugged on Jax's hand pulling him with me to the mini bridge. When we made it inside the gazebo I let go of his hands and sighed, content.

"Your beautiful you know that" I heard him say. When I turned to him he was leaning against the gazebo railing.

The blush that creeped up my face, surprised me. I never really blushed. Guys never got that kind of reaction out of me but of course Jax would change that. "Thank you" I smiled. He really was a sweet guy.

Sitting at a bench I look over at him and patted the seat beside me. He takes the hint and sits down. Leaning over leans his elbows on his thighs and looks over at me. As if I'm the one that wanted to talk.

He sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out a joint. He rolled it between his fingers then bring it to his lips and lights it. He takes a deep pull and then hands it to me. I mimic his actions closing my eyes to let it work it's magic.

The silence between us isn't as awkward as I thought it would be it's actually peaceful and I'm enjoying it so much more. We pass the joint between us a few more times before he turns it off and stands again.

"My mom left us" I finally break the silence but I don't look at him I just stare off into the distance "a few years back. No word. No note. No reason. One day she was here and the next poof" I stood up and took off my jacket, laying it on the seat I was just sitting on. "She called a few days later to apologize but at that point I didn't even care what she had to say. What excuse she would give her family for abandoning them but I listened to her anyway" I shrugged. "She told me to leave. Can you believe that?" I laughed and shook my head "After leaving with out a word she calls me and tells me I should follow her. Leave my family like she left them and follow her. She told me that this town killed her and it would kill me to if I didn't leave. That the club would turn me into something I didn't want to be. I hated her. My own mother tried to turn me against everything I knew, my own family" reliving my last conversation with my mother was nothing new but it still pissed me off and hurt me all the same. I couldn't get over it. "I hung up on her and then went to the club house to be with the family that didn't abounded me. I sat in the corner that entire night and when I left my hated for my mother grew. Not because of what she told me but because I saw what she meant. I sat in that corner for 5 hours and watch the way my uncles and my father treated the women and I hated that she took away my blinders. That she made me look at them with disgust, that she made me see something I never saw before. She was right" I finally looked at him he was watching me intently, carefully listening to ever word I was saying. "The way my family treats women. Is horrible. Makes them change. Be something they never thought they'd be. The women want to have sex with every member because that's how they trained them. They want to know that their fed and take care of them because my family made them believe that's what they wanted, what they needed to do just to fit in, to make them feel wanted. It makes me sick that their ok with the fact that Ima wants to be a crow eater or the fact that Wendy wants to be an Old lady so she doesn't care who she sleeps with to get there. I know that my brother and father would never allow me to be treated that way but it still pisses me off. I want more for myself than a man with a kutte and a Harley and I refuse to give up my values and my views or my goals and aspirations to become someone I'm just not. I made that vow to myself" I finish.

He stares at me and I can feel his eyes brushing every single one of my features but his eyes also tell me that he's trying to figure out what that has to do with him or why we're out here. He stays quiet. I guess he's processing everything I said. Cause boy did I say a lot and I looked like I was going to have to say more.

"Jax, I vowed that I wouldn't be with anyone. In samcro. Not a member or prospect or affiliated with it. Ever."

I swear I could see it all clicking in his head. His understanding of what I was saying and what it had to do with him. He got it. All of it and it was because of that, that I had to look away from him.

"That's why you pull away every time. That's why you got back with Mike. It's because of your promise to yourself, because you think giving into me would some how break that promise?" He grabbed my upper arms and turned me around "It wouldn't though. I'm not affiliated with the club I'm not a member or a prospect. I have no intentions of joining either"

"That's just it, Jax. You have no intentions but you will. Clay will want you to. It's expected of you"

"I don't really give a damn what's expected of me, Tara. If I don't want to do something I won't do it"

I smiled sadly at him, Him not knowing about the club was refreshing but once he knew, it would become seductive. He'd want to before he even realized he did "But you will. You'll want it, Jax. Everyone does. The family aspect of it all is amazing. The freedom. The money. It draws you in and there's no going back." I look away from him again but I can hear him stepping closer to me. He lifts my chin, forcing him to look at him.

"I'm not them, Tara. Even if I do join I won't be like them. You don't know me babe. I would never demean you in anyway."

I didn't mean change the course of our conversation. It was more like word vomit and just came spilling out. "Kinda like you demeaned that girl in the bathroom?" I questioned and he lets me go, taking a step back and smirking.

"She really got to you huh?"

I smirk back and cross my arms over my chest. "Kinda like how mike gets to you"

He wiggles a finger at me and laughs "Touché"

"Look, Jax I'm scared ok but I can't deny the feelings I get when I'm with you, I just can't get caught up."

"Define caught up? You act like I'm gonna join samcrow ask you to marry me and then have you bare foot pregnant and in the kitchen." He runs a hand down his face "All I want to do is see where this goes. I don't want to play a back and forth game and I don't want to have to fight every guy you date or you punch every girl I'm with." He sat back down and looked around before settling his eyes back on me. "I really hate relationship talks"

"Were not in a relationship so you should be fine" you can hear the sarcasm in my voice.

He laughed "smartass" he stood up again and walked over to me. "Ok how about we take things slow?"

"How do we do that?"

"We don't put a label on what ever this is and I take you out on a date" his smile was blinding and I couldn't help but smile back. "We get to know each other and see where it goes. No pressure, just dating"

I narrowed my eyes "No title. Just dating? So that means you can still date someone else and I can do the same?"

He frowned "yes. But I'd prefer if you didn't" he tugged me in his arms and wrapped his arms around my waist "I tend to get a bit possessive"

My body seemed like it was humming due to his closeness and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm a little passive myself"

His arms tightened "Yeah. I had to clean up a bloody nose cause of that possessiveness" he chuckled.

I just shrugged offering no more coal to that fire. I didn't care. We were even in my book. I felt good about our talk. Just seeing how things go, would be ok with me. It didn't give me the anxiety I thought I would feel. We were dating, but not together. Which meant I still had a little bit of freedom to dictate how things would go and that felt good. I was glad he was working with me instead of against me. Not forcing me into something I wasn't ready for but still being able to give into our feelings.

"So what now?"

"Now we go back home so we can go on our date" he says confidently.

"We're going on a date today?" The surprise was clear in my voice.

"No time like the present"

"Where are you taking me?"

He chuckled and bent to lightly kiss my lips. "Don't worry about that"

I rolled my eyes and licked my lips. The taste of him still lingered and I wanted to savor it but then I remembered that I could kiss him if I wanted to. "So about that kiss?"

He smirked "What about it?"

"It was a little to short for my liking. I'm thinking you should fix that before we head out"

"I'm thinking I like where your head is at" he licked his lips before lowering his lips to mine. This kiss was a lot different from the one we shared in the clubhouse dorm room. It was slow and sensual but didn't lack the passion and want from the one before it. I wasn't scared or worried I simply let myself feel and boy did I like it especially when his hands went into the back pockets of my jeans to bring me flush against him. He was driving me insane and I loved it, I loved every minute of it.

A gasp left my lips and I pulled away when he hoisted me up into his arms. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waisted and smiled down at the playful gleam in his eye. He was holding me up effortlessly and I couldn't believe how turned on I was.

He moved so he could sit on the bench and sat me in his lap, straddling his waist I adjusted so I was comfortable before pulling on his chin. He was biting his bottom lip, it was something I wanted to do so when he finally let it go I went in and bit his lip gently then soothed it with a kiss. "I don't want leave" I admitted.

He smiled and nodded in understanding "We don't have to"

And we didn't. For the rest of the day Jax and I stayed on that gazebo and just hung out. We kissed more than we talked but between our make out sessions we got to know each other.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked me as he ran his hands up and down my thighs.

"Purple the color of royalty" I said with a smug smile. Everyone called me the princess of charming, I was MC royalty so why not use the princess card. "What's yours?"

"Green like the color of your eyes" my heart skipped a beat when he said that and I couldn't help but kiss those amazing lips once more.

"Favorite food?" He asks me as we break away from each other again.

"Hmm Italian! Chicken Parm is my favorite dish of all time" I laugh and he smiles brightly.

"No way! Mine to. I could go for some chicken Parm right about now" he says then looks around as if it's going to magically appear.

"Let's go get something to eat then. I'm hungry myself"

He nods and kisses me once more before he lets me stand up. He hands me my jacket and takes my head as he leads the way back to the bike. I look back at the gazebo and smile for some reason I envision telling my future kids 'this is where it all started'. Which is ridiculous since we're not even together. I shake my head and laugh which causes Jax to look back at me.

"What's so funny?"

Defiantly couldn't tell him I was thinking about the future. So I play it off and say "Just thinking about the events of today" that would work.

He nodded and smiled "I guess we did have a pretty crazy day"

"To say the least"

When we reached his bike he handed me his helmet and waited for me to get on. This time as we sped across the highway I wasn't shaking like a leaf. No, this time I was calmer more collected. I felt confidant in the direction we were heading. We weren't officially together yet but I knew at some point we would be and I wasn't scared about that anymore. In one day, one person made me open up, tell him my fears and have them squashed. Weather this was a good thing or a bad thing was still to be determined but as if right now I was going to see where it went. Maybe he was put in my path for a reason.

I couldn't kid myself into thinking all my worries had disappeared after one conversation but sometimes you had to give people a chance and this one was ours.

 **A/N: Sooo what do think? The plane is taking off but we still have a few before it levels. We will get there I promise. To those who have liked favorited and reviewed before THANK YOU!**

 **I like reading what you guys have to say bad or good so...**

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The ride back to charming was way better than the ride out of it. I wasn't as tense and I wasn't worried. The talk I had with Jax went really well and I felt good about our just dating nothing official rule. The pull we felt was there and very real but we didn't really know each other. I've known him for a short amount of time and I wanted to know more about him.

We pulled into charming only restaurant and I hopped off his bike and handed him the helmet. He hung it on the handle bars and grabbed my hand leading us inside. There was hardly anyone inside so we got seated immediately.

"Hey guys I'm Ashely. I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She eyed Jax and smiled when he looked at her and I just rolled my eyes. Of course she would attracted to him. Half the school was already obsessed with him and his brother. For good reason to. The Teller boys where frustratingly good looking.

I was happy to see that Jax didnt pay her any mind and ordered some sprite for himself, she wrote it down on her pad and then looked at me. "I'll have a coke"

She nodded as she jotted it down. "Do you guys need a minute? Or are you ready to order?"

"I'm ready. I think we'll have 2 chicken Parmesans" he looked at me and I nodded in confirmation that I did indeed what chicken Parm as well. He smiled "Extra cheese extra sauce please" he told the waitress she again nodded, jotted it down and left after giving him a seductive smile.

The jealously in me raged on but I kept it at bay. He didn't seem to catch her staring at him and that was a good thing. It scores him some cool points.

"So" I began "Tell me something about you?"

"Like what?" He ask as he put folds his hands in front of him on top of the table.

I mimic his movements and smile "like what was your hometown like?"

"Small like this one but there was big city life" he shrugged. "I miss it a little but I'm starting to like it here"

"I'm glad" I offered him a smile which he returned. "Tell me something your scared of?"

He looked up for a second and bit his lip "Well since you told me about your mom. I guess I can tell you about my father" he sighed and continued "Becoming my father is my fear. I was 5 when he left Thomas was 4. One day he was there and the next he was gone. My mom tried to explain it to us when we got older. Said he just didn't know how to be a family man anymore and needed to get away. I still don't get how he could do that but I think I figured it out. He was a coward, someone who ran away from responsibilities, I never want to run. I want to be the kind of man who faces things head on. He couldn't man up but I will"

Now that was something to live by. I guess we had more in common than we thought. We each had a parent that left us and we each didn't want to turn into something we weren't.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" He suddenly asked me. It was strange cause that was something I've been thinking about for awhile and I still couldn't figure it out myself. I wanted to experience life though. Get out of charming for awhile, see what this world had to offer before coming back to my hometown to settle down.

"Honestly? I have no idea" I chuckled "I've been thinking about it more and more and I can't seem to come up with something. I don't know what I enjoy doing so much I want to make it a career. My whole life has been this town, these people, my family, that it's hard to imagine leaving but I do want to leave. See the country and then come back home to settle down" I stop talking when the waitress brings our food. She places each plate in front of us and leaves again. She came back seconds later with our drinks then left with a flirty smile toward Jax which he didn't catch because he was to busy pouring a mountain of Parmesan cheese on top of his food. I laughed at his antics and then continued "what about you? What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"Haven't decided yet. Mom thinks I should be a mechanic cause I'm good at that sort of thing. My brother thinks I should be a writer" he rolled his eyes "I like to jot things down. Certain situations and shit. It helps me think things threw. Apparently, he's read some of them cause now he won't shut up about it"

"Can I read something sometime?" I asked cause let's be honest him writing? Was highly intriguing and I couldn't help but think if he was any good at the writing thing.

"Sure. It's just stupid stuff but if you want to give it a read" he shrugged and took a bite of his food.

"Does anything interest you? That you might want to do?"

He swallows his food before answering "Honestly, when I graduate, I plan on looking for my father" he sounded skeptical and honestly I didn't get it and I guess that confusion was written on my face because he explained "I just want to know why. What's the real reason he left? And why didn't he ever come back...ya know?"

I nod because yes I did know, I knew exactly what he meant "yeah I get it but just a heads up, even when you know the reason it still doesn't feel good. My mother gave me plenty of reasons and I still hate the fact that she up and left us. Gave up on her family, Just like that" i snap my fingers to make my point. "She quit us not even fighting for us to go with her"

He reached over and took my hands in his "So we have shitty parents in common"

I was happy for light moment in a serious conversation. We were getting to deep "Yeah I guess so. Cheers to us" I raised my glass and he raised his, we clinked them and took a sip for good luck.

"So what about Mike?" He asked after our food came.

Winding up my noodles I look at him "What about him?" I knew he was asking but I wanted to know for sure I never volunteered information and to be honest I didn't know what I was going to do about him. He wasn't going to let me go especially if I got back with him so quickly after I broke up with him the first time.

"Why were you with him?" That's not what I expected and I had to think about it for a second. Why was I with him? Shit that was something I didn't even know.

"I don't know. I've had a lot boyfriends. I guess I just like the companionship" I admit.

He kid and takes a bit of his chicken "But you've never slept with any of them" it's more of a statement than a question and I stop eating just to look at him.

"How do you figure that?" I question.

He doesn't look at me when he speaks, concentrating on his food more than me which I'm grateful for after he says "because when I touch you, your body tenses before it melts" my face gets hot as I blush and I have to look away when he looks up. The fact he noticed that, the fact that he paid that close attention is both embarrassing and completely attractive and as if he picks up on my discomfort he adds "I'm good at reading people especially when I find it worth it" he smirks and I can't help but smile, oh he's getting so many cool points today.

"Seems like your full of surprises"

"You ain't seen nothing yet" he winked at me and shook my head smiling as I continued to eat. The rest of the meal passed by quickly. We didn't talk about anything specific. Just school and classes.

When we finished our meal he paid for our food and we left, heading back to the clubhouse. I loved being on the back of his bike. Despite having one of my own. There was just something about it that made me happy and excited something I never really felt with any of the other guys I've dealt with.

When we arrived at TM I was shocked to see Mikes car still in the parking lot and him coming out of the clubhouse as Jax parked his bike.

Sighing I got off the bike and handed Jax his helmet. "I have to talk to him" I told Jax and he nodded.

"I know. I'll be inside when your done" he kissed my forehead and went inside. Leaving me to face Mike...alone.

"Have fun?" He asked as I approached him.

I knew he was being sarcastic so I didn't even answer him "We need to talk"

He put his hand up "Save it, Tara. I know what your going to say" he motioned toward the picnic table then walked over to have a seat. I sat down next to him then moved to straddle the bench so I can face him. "What is it about him?" He asked and I shook my head.

"its not-" before I could say something else he cut me off.

"I'm not stupid, Tara. Don't say it's not about him" he sounded angry and I guess he had every right to be.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say it's not just one thing about him. It's several. I can't explain it. It's just different" I hated having to admit that. Be that as it may Mike was still a pretty good guy, he could be an ass some times but he was a good guy nonetheless.

"Do you love him?" Whoa curve ball!

"What? No. I've only known him for a couple of weeks"

"And yet he's managed to break us up twice already"

I narrowed my eyes "The first time wasn't about him. You get really possessive and I'm not your property. You should never have spoken about me like I was some sort of slave to you" I spat.

His shoulders sagged and he deflated "Im sorry. I was just upset"

"I know and it's ok. You have a reason to be" sighing again I ran my hand threw my hair and stood up "look you should know. Jax and I are dating. We're not together officially but I can't ignore the pull I feel towards him. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really really am. That was never my intention and I'm sorry"

He stood up to "He's going to hurt you, you know and when he does I'll be there to pick you up" he kissed my forehead just like Jax did minutes before but this felt different.

Jaxs touch leaves me tingling unlike when Mike touches me and I feel nothing. I watch him as he walks away, gets into his car and speeds off the lot. I feel horrible for doing that to him but it was the Absoulte truth. I couldn't just keep seeing him and sneaking behind his back to see Jax. They both deserved better.

I take a few minutes to myself before I walk into the clubhouse in search of Jax. When I spot him, he's in the corner with a group our friends sandwiched between that chick I found him with in the bathroom and Ima.

Nope. That wasn't going to work for me. Jax looks up at me and smiles when I stand in front of him.

"Hey"

"Hey" I smile down at him and plant myself in his lap then take his beer and take a swig.

"Are you guys like together?" Ima ask, a sour look planted on her face.

We both look at each other and start to laugh. "Nope" he said "Were just dating"

Nodding my head in agreement I take another sip of his beer then place it on the table beside us. "It's complicated to explain but not complicated for us" I shrug. That's the only explanation their going to get and it seems like our brother are just fine with it. The only people grumbling were bathroom bitch and Ima. Not that I cared but I like to make sure my point gets a cross.

"So about our second date..." I begin and he grins and kisses my cheek as I wrap my arm around his shoulders. Looking back at Ima I can tell she gets the message and I'm glad. Me and Jax may not be together (Officially) but he was off limits and id make sure everyone knew it.

 **A/N: please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Monday at school was interesting to say the least. Apparently Tara was popular in the boyfriend department. So when people found out she didn't have one anymore they swarmed her like she was a queen bee and they were her workers. It pissed me off. Made me want her more to, though.

I didn't even get to take her to school like I wanted to. Apparently she had to make up for some test and went extra early but I didn't see her bike when I got to school so I asked Opie and he said Donna picked her up and then went together.

I saw her in the hallway before our first class and she said she didn't bring her bike to school because she wanted to ride with me later. That alone had my blood pumping threw my veins.

It was lunch time now and I was hoping I got to see and talk to Tara. After all, this dating thing was so that we could get to know each other better, right?

When I spotted her, she was leaning against her locker with about 3 guys talking to her and that got my blood boiling. They were a pretty safe distance from her but I didn't care. They needed to be farther and I wasn't pussy. I could take all 3 of them if I wanted to, if I had to.

Walking over I didn't say a word, it was the perfect sneak attack. She saw me first and offered me a big smile I just held out my hand to her and, like I knew she would, she placed her small hand in my big one. I tugged her to my side and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and lead us away. I wasn't going to taunt the guys but when she wrapped her arm around my waist and linked our fingers with the hand that was dangling from her shoulder I just had to look back and wink at them.

Maybe just maybe I was Being to cocky but I didn't care. She wasn't officially mine but she would be. Sooner or later. Until then it was better to start sending the message that she's off limits now rather than when I would have to punch their face in later.

When we reached the cafeteria we shared a tray and just piled on stuff for the both of us then found the table our friends were sitting at.

"I gotta say for 2 people that say they aren't in a relationship. You sure act like it" Ah Wendy. The bold 'tell it how I see it' of the group. I've learned to dislike her quickly. She was an opportunist and I could already see how she was trying to use my brother as a way into a club he didn't even belong to. Thomas wasn't falling for it though. He made sure she knew her place in his life. She didn't like it and he didn't care. He was already looking for prospect number 2. In the mean time Tommy boy was keeping her on a fishing pole and only reeling her in when she was needed. It was the sad truth but a truth none the less.

"Well then its a good thing nobody asked you" Tara said from beside me and smiled sweetly at her. I chuckled from beside her and popped a fry into my mouth.

"Anyway" Tommy cut in and I gave him. Thankful nod "We were talking about throwing a party at the cabin this weekend. You guys down?"

"Jax and I have plans but we can go later"

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. This was the first I was hearing of any plans. She sent me a look that let me know she would explain later, I nodded and continued to eat.

The rest of the day was boring. I couldn't wait to get out of here with Tara on the back of my bike. Yeah, we had classes together but it wasn't the same as riding with her. When class let out I was waiting for her by her locker.

"Hey handsome" she quipped as she strutted toward me.

"Hey there. You ready to get out of here?" I kissed her plumped lips as she stood in front of me then grabbed her books and her hand.

"Yup. Where are you taking me?"

Looking down at her I raised my eyebrow "You said you had to study? I was just going to take you home?"

"I do but I want to hang out with you to" that put a smile on my face "Can you stay for a bit?" She asked and I nodded. Of course I would stay. She didn't need to ask but I'm glad she did , it proved that she wanted me around.

I helped her onto my bike before getting on myself and sped off to her house. When we arrived the house was empty. Something she told me was nothing new. Her brother and father where always out doing different things.

"What do you know about the club?" She suddenly asked me. That was a bit surprising, we never spoke about the club. Not really anyway.

"Umm, nothing. Why?" I didn't really. I chose not to stick my nose where it didn't belong.

"I want to tell you some stuff about them. Give you some insight on why it's so hard to talk about me leaving sometimes"

Nodding she leads me up to her bedroom and I take a seat on the bean bag she has by the window. I watch her as she looks in her closet and then under her bed. She stood back up with a photo album in her hands and a big smile.

"What's that?" I asked her as she sat down next to me and cuddle into my side. One of the reasons I liked this bean bag. She kissed my chin then opened the massive photo book and began her story.

"This was my dad back in Vietnam" She pointed to a picture of her father in his army uniform holding a gun and laughing with some of his buddies. She told me how they all met and how they fought and lost some friends but made it out before any of them lost their own lives.

"9 of them came home to charming" she explained "Which we now know as the first 9" the way she spoke of about them was as if they were her favorite rock band and had become legends. She went threw all 9 of them telling me each of their stories, it seemed like she memorized each person and each of their I was barley listening though, the sparkle in her eye had me incapable of looking anywhere but her face.

"That's funny I never realized you guys had the same last name" she said as she looked up at me for the first time since she started this story.

"What? Who?"

She smiled and shook her head "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

I nodded "of course but I got distracted" I admitted and smirked "now who has the same last name as me?"

"My god father, JT. His name is John Teller" she said proudly but my whole body went Rigid. Impossible. My head started to spin and I didn't even know if I was breathing. Impossible, there was no way.

She nudged me and I looked at her "Look this is him and my dad" I looked down at the picture and my eyes bugged out. The proof was right in front of me but I just couldn't believe it. I jumped up so fast I knocked Tara off the bean bag. "What the hell,Jax" she shouted.

"Sorry" I stuttered and helped her up "you said JT was your God father?" I asked as I took the book from her and stated into the face of my father. I had his image ingrained into my head since the moment my mother told me he left us. Could he have been here all this time? Did my mother know? Or was this all a coincidence? Her marrying into the club my father had helped built had to be a coincidence right?

"Not was. Is." she said so strongly that I had to look at her. She sighed and sat down on her bed "my dad keeps trying to tell me that he died but I know better." I had so many emotions building inside of me, I couldn't even speak. "I think he's in Belfast with his daughter" she was oblivious to the fact that I forgot how to breathe. "I just can't see a reason as to why he would kill himself by running into a semi. He was happy. Was planning on bringing his daughter and wife here to the states." When she finally glanced my way again I guess she noticed something was up. I mean my hands were practically ripping the book in half. "What the hell is going on with you, Jackson?"

"When did you see him last?" I asked as she took the photo album from my hands.

"Like 7 years ago, why?" I ignored her and tried to think back to the last time I saw my father, I was about 5 and he was pushing me on a swing. Thomas was running around in the park and my father had a big smile on his face. The next morning he was gone with out a trace.

"I was just trying to figure out a time line" I tell her and rub my face. This is unbelievable. How could she have known my father longer than I have.

"Timeline?" She asked confused still not connecting the dots.

Finally I turned to her "Tara, Jt, Your God father." I took a deep breath and let it out loudly. "He's my father"

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I just started 2 jobs and I've been trying to work a schedule into everything I do, writing being one of them. Thank god For my iPhone! Writing in between jobs is how I managed to get this chapter up! Lol Sorry for any typos! And sorry for the cliffhanger! I stopped here cause I wanted to see what you guys think so far! So please leave a review! I'm writing the next chapter now as I sit on the train and head to job #2!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Her gasp only had me nodding my head. I was just as surprised as she was. Not even in my wildest dreams could I have pictured this and been given all this information.

"Holy shit" she sounds just as shocked as I feel. "It makes sense, it all fits" she says a few moments later and I look at her curiously. "When I was a kid JT was always coming and going. They just said he was taking care of somethings. As a kid I used to think he was some sort of secret agent" She smiled at the memory but replaced it with a frown soon after "I never imagined he would be going to take care of a family" she shook her head and i scoffed.

"He didn't take care of us. He left us. He was playing 3 different men. The person I knew just doesn't exists anymore" I closed her photo album and threw it on the bed. Now I was pissed, I was upset when he left but I was hoping for some explanation but now knowing that he was here and that I have a sister and he might be raising her without even glancing back at the Sons he left is even more upsetting.

"I'm sorry, Jax" Tara pulled me into a hug and ran her hands up and down my back. "I wish I could answer the questions I know is going threw your mind. Truth is I have some of my own"

Wrapping my arms around her I pull her on closer and hold her tight. She's comforting at a time like this and it's kind of shocking to me how well she can calm me down. "I don't know what to do" I admit.

"Take it one step at a time" she tells me and pull away slight so she can look up at me "first I think you should just take the time to wrap your mind around everything before we decide to do anything"

"We?" I question.

"You didn't think I would let you do this alone did you?" She asks affronted and I laugh.

"I guess not"

leaning up on her tip toes she presses her lips to mine for a short kiss. "Come lay down with me" she tugged on my hand as she kicked off my shoes and I wordlessly followed her actions. This would be the first time we were actually in a bed together and the only thing I could think about was how she knows my father better than I do. I don't blame her or resent her, it wasn't her fault at all things just happened. I would have to tell Thomas first and then we could confront our mother and find out what the hell she knew about all of this. Someone had to be playing a complicated game and I had a feeling my mother was the game maker. "What are you thinking about?" Tara pulled me out of my thoughts as she curled up against my side and rested her head on my chest.

"Trying to figure out if my mom could have known about any of this" I run my fingers threw her silky hair it's oddly calming and the anger I had before is slowly disappearing. "It would be seriously fucked up if she did" and really fucking stupid if she brought us here and didn't tell us a damn thing about my father starting the place.

"I don't know, Jax. Would she really put you and Thomas through that?"

"I really really want to say no, Tara. Truth is, I don't know what my mother is capable of" my hands stop running through her hair so I can run my hands over my face. I have so much frustration building, To many unanswered questions. I don't know what to do or who I can talk to.

"Hey at least theirs a bright side" she tells me as she leans up and looks at me, once again distraction me from my thoughts.

"A bright side?"

"Yes, A bright side." She smiles and moves to straddle my hips.

"I'm liking this bright side already" Smirking at her I hold on to her hips so she can't go anywhere. If this is her way to cheer me up, she will get no objections from me.

"Shut up!" She swats at my chest playfully and "Think about it. Your John Tellers son. I'm his best friends daughter"

"I'm not following" what was she getting at?

"We would have met anyway you spin it" she finally says and smiles down at me "Think that means something?"

I smirk at her and bring her down flush against me so I can roll us over. "I think it means that you would've been mine either way"

Smiling she reaches up and runs her hands threw my hair "make me yours, Jax" she says suddenly.

Kissing her lips I whisper against them "You are mine"

"I mean officially" that has me snapping my head up so I can stare into her eyes. "I don't care if we barley know each other. I don't care that we should wait till we know each other better. I can't help the way I feel when I'm with you. So make me yours officially" she demands and I smile nodding.

"Sure thing, baby"

"Now seal it with a kiss" she demands again and I oblige pressing my lips to her waiting ones.

...Sealed...With...A...Kiss...

Jax and I had decided along time ago that we weren't going to school today and that was way after we decided he should sleep over just so he could avoid his mother. He expressed he didn't know how to face her and I didn't blame him. I was trying to figure out how I should approach my father about it. Did he know about Jax Thomas and Gemma? Was there ulterior motives for them being here? I had questions running by the mile in my head and I just couldn't turn them off.

It was around 6Am when I heard my father come home. Jax was asleep beside me, his arm was draped over me as he held me tight against him. We didn't go farther than kissing but I wanted to. He was the one that stopped it saying we should wait, he said it should be special and having sex after finding out some shit about his family was not special enough for me. He was right though and I wasn't ready. Even if I thought he was being full of shit.

Listening to Jaxs soft snore puts a smile on my face. He looks relaxed and at ease which is better than what he was a couple of hours ago. Kissing his lips gently I untangle myself from him and get out of bed. In our heated little make out session, Jax managed to get me down to just my underwear and I managed to get him down to his. Which is how I figured there was something more to this, not going farther thing, he had to have other reasons but I wouldn't push him.

Grabbing his tshirt I threw it on with a pair of yoga pants before heading down stairs. I found my dad sitting in front of the TV with a tequila bottle in hand.

"Hey daddy" I walk into living room and announce myself.

"Hey princess" he smiles and then looks at me curiously "Why are you wearing your brothers shirt?" He asks and I laugh as I sit next to him.

"I'm not wearing his shirt I'm wearing Jaxs"

His eyebrows knit together "why are you wearing Jaxs shirt?"

"Cause he's my boyfriend, dad." I tell him as if it's a valid excuse.

"That's not a very legitimate reason and be carful with that boy, Tara. I'm not to sure about him" he says before taking a sip out of his bottle of tequila.

"Would you like him better if I told you he was John Tellers son?" I ask then eye him carefully for any indication that he might know what I'm talking about. Suddenly, the tequila he was supposed to swallow spray out of his mouth and he stands up as he looks down at me.

"He's who?!" His eyes are nearly bug out of his head. He's in disbelief and I'm glad. I'm glad because it means he didn't know. I'm glad because he didn't bring them here with an ill intent but just because he didn't doesn't mean that clay wouldn't.

"I brought him here and I was showing him pictures of the first 9 and of my god father. Starting asking a bunch of questions about John. Then revealed to me that John, my god father, your best friend, is his father."

He sinks down next to me and takes a bigger swing of his tequila. I can tell his mind is racing and I can't blame him. Mine was going just as fast when I learned the news.

"That son of a bitch" my father started to laugh and shook his head. "That slimy good for nothing son of a bitch"

"What's going on dad?"

He looked at me and searched my face for a moment before taking a deep breath and kissing my forehead. "When we first started the first 9. We made a pact or a rule I guess. It stated that as long as you had an heir for the chair you would remain president. John as far as we knew never had one. Clay wanted to enforce our heir rule but he didn't have one either. I had Opie but I didn't want to push John out of the chair. He was a good president. Didn't get us into no shit, kept the money coming in. We were strong he started to go away a lot and I didn't question it because he was always here for the important shit." He sat back into his seat and closed his eyes as if reliving everything "He pulled me to the side one day and told me about his family. Both of them. Belfast and the one he had in Chicago. He started to slip up a lot, he was stressed out you know. Didn't know how he got himself into situations started agreeing to different shit for the club. We all saw it. It was bad. Clay wanted to do a vote for change of leadership and when we didn't a lot of shit started to happen. John bike wouldn't work, he was in an ambush, someone tried to attack him. One thing after the other" I listened intently. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "John came to me one night. Told me he couldn't do it any more. Said he need to leave before he turned up dead or someone found out about his his kids and killed one of them. So we..." he trailed off.

"So you faked his death" I finished for him. I've known it for along time. There was no way JT would have died the way he said he did. "And you became president because Opie was the next first 9 child heir to the presidents patch"

He only nodded and I sighed, everything just got so much more complicated.

"I'm assuming your going to tell Jax about this"

"I have to dad. I can't lie to him about something that directly affects him"

"Your right" he stands up and pulls me with him "if he has any questions tell him to come find me and tell him to keep quiet about what your going to tell him. clay is marrying his mom and if I'm right he's only doing it because it'll get him closer to the chair. Him being Jaxs step father gives him the advantage cause he has the next heir. Blood related or not, That's still his family and that's the rules of the first 9" giving me a tight hug he kisses my forehead and walks toward the stairs. "Good night princess"

"Dad wait" I call out and he stops and looks at me "where is uncle JT now?"

He gives me a sad smile and shrugs "I don't know, baby. I wish I did though" and with that he walks upstairs and I sit back down on the couch, Tequila in hand and thoughts running threw my mind. I was on Information over load. I didn't expect my dad to come clean about all of that but I was glad he did. It meant that he trusted me and that was something I was grateful for.

Taking a sip I The tequila I head back upstairs and climb back in next to Jax. I scoot in close to him and he pulls me in close. I didn't know how to tell him everything I just found out but I would.

Tonight though I'll be happy sleeping next to the boy I was quickly falling for and Tomorrow Id begin to fight a battle with him.

 **A/N: please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when I woke up the house was silent. Except for the light snore that was coming from Jax. Turning in his arms so I can face him, I run my hands threw his hair. He hums slightly and pulls me closer to him

"Good morning" he whispers against my lips and I can't help but kiss him softly.

"Good morning, handsome" this time he kisses me.

"Your such a flirt"

"Were both flirts" I counter and he chuckles.

"Ah so what your saying is we're both meant for each other" his eyes finally open and theres a playful glint in them.

I shrug "I guess so"

"You guess so?" He asks and I can't help but laugh at his face looking all affronted. "A couple of hours ago you were begging me to make you my girlfriend"

Laughing even louder I smack his chest "don't flatter yourself, lover boy" he pulls me closer and kisses my neck.

"Me? Flatter myself? Never" he shook his head and I laughed kissing his lips once more. "Can we stay in bed all day?"

"I'd love to but we can't"

He groans "why not? If we're not going to school what do we possibly have to do?"

Sitting up, I face him and cross my legs. Take a bated breath I look for the words before I tell him. "I couldn't sleep last night so I went downstairs when my father came home. I told him about your dad and he told me...a lot" taking another deep breath I tell him everything my father told me. The faked death, how he's the heir to the SAMCRO throne and since his mom is with clay, clay would be able to take over if he wanted, ultimately holding the seat for him to take one day. When I finished I just sat there. Jax had sat up and was now looking at me oddly, as if he was trying to wrap his mind around it all. I didn't blame him one bit I was doing the same.

"Wow" was all he said after a few minutes. "So my dad is still alive? And I have another sibling?"

Nodding I grab his hand in mine and kiss his knuckles "I know it's a lot to take in"

"I don't think a lot would suffice here. This is bigger than a lot to take in and I just can't figure out the words"

Leaning in I kiss his lips and nod "I know"

"What should I do first?" He asks and I sigh.

"My dad said if you had any questions to go to him first. Maybe you should start there"

"Ok" he nods slowly then rubs his face with both his hands. "I gotta tell Thomas to"

"How do you think he'll take it?"

Sighing he gets out of bed pulls me with him "I honestly don't know. I still don't know how I'm taking it"

Nodding, I kiss him shortly. "Let's get ready and head out then and then we can get some answers for you"

He nods wordlessly and grabs his jeans. Walking over to my closet I picked out some shorts and a t-shirt. Today was going to be a long day and I wanted to be comfortable. Stepping out of my closet I walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of socks. Jax and I were putting on our shoes when there was a knock on the door. "Tara you in there?" I heard ope threw the door.

"Yeah, come in" I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of earrings as Opie came in.

"Oh shit sorry, didn't know you were here Jax"

"Nah man, it's cool we were actually getting ready to go to the club house" Jax told him as he walked toward my bathroom.

"What's up?" I ask as I watch him stroll into the room.

"Nothing, just checking in but it seems your doing just fine" Opie smirks and I smile.

"I'm doing alright" as I nod Jax comes back out and walks toward me. "Can we tell him?"

"About...?" He trails off, eyebrow raised and I nod.

"What? that you guys finally made it official?" Opie snorts and we both look at him.

"Well no, that's not it but yeah I guess that to" I smile up at Jax and he kisses my forehead then looks at Opie.

"I found out some news about my father. Apparently he's from here and you know him"

"I know him?" Opie asked, interested piqued and arms crossed.

Nodding, Jax leans against the dresser "Yeah, your god father"

I watch as Opies eyes pop out "No way. Uncle John?"

"Apparently, when he was going away all the time he wasn't just going to see his daughter. He had whole family in Chicago and that was Jax and his brother" Sitting on my bed I cross my legs and watch Opie shake his head in disbelief. "Dad knew. Not all of it but most of it."

"The next son rule!" He suddenly shouted. "It could push dad out of the chair"

"Yup. Dad explained it to me yesterday"

"Would it still apply even though Johns not here any more?" Opie questioned. I could see where he was going with this. All Opies ever wanted was a bike and a kutte. He's been groomed and prepared to take on the gavel when he was ready but now with Jax in the picture all of that was questionable.

"I was going to ask your dad the same thing. I don't know why it would and honestly I don't want it to change anything. I don't want the seat and I don't want Clay to push your pops out of it"

Nodding, Opie walks toward him and embraces him in a manly hug "Thanks man. My dads a good president and Clay doesn't deserve it."

Pulling away Jax slaps him on the back "I'll take your word for it, but I do want to talk to your father about all of this"

"Yeah I get it. Let's head out. I want to hear this to." Opie leaves the room and Jax starts to follow but then doubles back and grabs the photo album.

"Can I take that picture of our fathers?" He asks as he flips to the page.

"Sure. Can we make a copy though? That's one of my favorites"

"You can have it back, babe. I just want it to show to Tommy so he knows I'm not bullshitting him" Taking it out he slips the picture in his back pocket then reaches for my hand, pulling me toward him. "Thank you" he said, That's was unexpected.

Smiling, I reach up and run my hands threw his hair. I knew he was thanking me for the information I gave him but he didn't need to "You don't have to thank me" running my finger down his nose I grip his chin and kiss him "But your welcome. Now let's go I wanna get this over with"

...Sealed...With...A...Kiss...

I could feel the tension rolling off Jax as we rode to the clubhouse. It was radiating off him in waves, I tried to soothe him as best as I could but I didn't think anything would help him at this point. He wanted answers to the million of questions he had and me kissing his neck and rubbing his shoulders as we rode threw town, wouldn't change that.

When we reached the clubhouse he parked his bike and waited for me to hop off before getting off him self. My father had watched our approach and nodded his head toward the clubhouse.

"You ready?" I asked Jax and I took his hand.

Nodding he kissed the back of my hand and wordlessly walking toward the club house with Opie right behind us. He didn't really have any kind of emotion on his face but I knew he was worried. Worried that he wouldn't get what he wanted since he was a kid. Although Jax had said multiple times that he didn't want the chair I knew that would change if he spent time with, what would be, his brothers.

When we walked into the clubhouse my father motioned To Follow him inside the chapel. I let go of Jax's hand before walking inside. His eyebrows cringed together as he looked at me.

"I'm usually not allowed in there" I explained. Of course I've been in before but not under these circumstances. I didn't know what the protocol was for this sort of thing.

"Tara, it's ok you can hear this to" My father nodded as he spoke and Jax reclaimed my hand. "Close the door, son and Jackson come here" he instructed Opie then motioned for Jax.

Finally letting go of my hand Jax stepped toward my father. This all seemed so odd to me. This family that I grew up being apart of was now also my boyfriends family. We grew up in different worlds but yet oddly somehow the same one.

"Opie, sit down" my father pointed toward the VP seat "Jax you here" he pointed to the presidents seat and my eyes widened What the hell was my father up to? Both boys wanted to argue, I could tell but my fathers stony look had them both taking the seats they didn't want. Opie wanted the presidents seat and Jax didn't want a seat at all. "This is how it started." He began. "John and I sat in those seats and created this" he moved his hands out towards the club "And this" he patted his kutte "We created a brotherhood that was meant to start a family like no other and we did that" he took a seat on Jax's right and laid his arms on top of the table. "I know you boys have a lot of questions and I wished I had all of the answers. Especially for you Jackson but I don't know everything and John always kept to himself. He would always say "Your secret is safe, if you don't tell anyone" shaking his head he smiles a bit and continues "and he was right. There's been more chaos than you can imagine dealing with this MC but you were safe from that because he kept you from this life. Not that I'm saying that was a good move but he did what he did." He shrugged and sat back.

"He shouldn't have kept us a secret or left us to begin with" Jax huffed then shook his head "Tara said something about a faked death?" He asked as he leaned forward.

Nodding dad looked my way and smiled "You always said he was alive"

"Cause uncle john was one of the best riders I knew. There was no way he died on his bike."

Nodding he looks back to Jax "She was always right but telling her meant putting her in danger. Your father wanted to disappear. He thought it would be better for you, for your brother and your sister."

"Speaking of this so called sister of mine. Who is she? How old is she? Where the hell does she live?"

"She lives in Belfast, Ireland. She's 14?" Opie, who had been oddly quiet finally spoke up and looked over to me and I nodded. "Her name is Trinity. Never meet her before but John used to talk about her"

"Why would he talk to you about her but not about me and Thomas?" Jax looked a little hurt and I couldn't stand it so I walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. I hated that he was going threw this but he wouldn't be alone. I wouldn't allow it.

"He spoke about you two, to me. I was the only one he trusted. He couldn't trust anyone else with that secret because of the first son rule. He didn't want you guys to suffer the same fate he did but he loved you. He said it everyday and he hates the choices he had to make but he needed to make them to keep you safe. You can hate him son. I know I would but this was something he just couldn't control."

Jax ran a hand over his face and shook his head "This is to much"

"And you have no idea where uncle John is?" I asked my dad but before he could answer the door was thrown open and clay walked in.

He looked around the room. Jax sitting at the head of the table, Opie sitting in the VP seat, my dad in the Sargent at arms seat and me standing behind Jax. Closing the door behind him he smirks and then nods "So you know?"

"You son of a bitch. You planned this whole thing didn't you. So that you can sit at the head of this table." Dad stood up and walked over to clay standing face to face with him.

Clay shrugged "Not exactly"

"How did you find out about me and my brother in the first place?" Jax growled and stood up.

Clay looked over my dads shoulder and caught jaxs eye. "I didn't want to tell you like this but" he loved around my dad and walked over to us "Your dad had written a manuscript and he wrote all about you your brother and your mother. Where you guys lived and how he wanted you far away from this place. I showed up at your door step looking for him. Your mother said he left and never returned. We had a long conversation after that. She told me everything she knew and I in turn told her about the MC. How you boys were MC royalty. She wanted to bring you here, get to know your roots and all that. The surprise was actually falling for her, That wasn't planned" he smiled at that and it made me sick. I could see Jax actually tense up so I reached for his hand a squeezed tightly.

"So you both planned this?" Opie asked, finally speaking up.

"She wanted her sons here. That's all, did I know about the rules. Yes."

"Well I don't want the seat. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. So this little plan you have cooking with my mother is over"

"But this is your legacy" Clay looked horrified. Like he couldn't believe Jax would want to give this up. I was actually proud that he was standing his ground. It seriously made him all the more attractive to me.

"My legacy is what I god damn make it. A non existent father doesn't get to choose what I do. He lost the privilege when he walked out on us." Jax growled.

"You don't know what your saying son" Clay tried to reach out for him but Jax jerked back.

"I'm not your kid and I sure as shit ain't your pawn to get into that seat, Thomas isn't either. Leave us the hell out of anything you do"

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller! How dare you speak to your step father that way!" Gemma screeched from the door as she stepped in.

Jaxs face turned a shade of red I've never seen on anyone else before and judging from his body shaking he was pissed. Extremely pissed.

"How dare I?" He questioned in a low but deadly voice "How dare you! How could you keep this a secret from us and come up with your own twisted fucking agenda?! Dragged us all the way to California for what?! To become apart of a family we knew nothing about? To kick my fathers last wish out the window?! What was it mom cause I'm seriously trying to understand what you could have possibly been thinking when you dragged us here"

Her eyes looked like they were about to bug out of her head "You know?"

Jax laughed and shook his head "Wow mom. Your winning mother of the year today" he was definitely being sarcastic. "Yes I know. What I'm trying to figure out is how long you've known, why you didn't tell us and WHY the hell you even brought us here to begin with"

Walking over she cupped his face "That's not important Jackson. What is important is knowing where you belong. This is your family. Something you'll inherit by birth right alone" she said softly as she caressed his cheeks.

"No" Jax whispered.

"No what? Gemma asked confused.

"No. It isn't my birth right. I won't take it. Not from Opie not from piney and not from anyone. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my brother and tell him how crazy our mother is" he spat and left the room.

"Jackson!" She yelled after him but to no avail. He didn't even glance back as he left the clubhouse.

"Tara go. He's gonna need someone to calm him down." Opie nudge me slightly and I nodded as I jogged outside.

This whole this was madness. I would have never thought that when I decided to bring Jax to my house for a quiet afternoon that this was how we'd end up.

Reaching outside I found Jax on his bike sitting idle, helmet in one hand a cigarette in the other and like I did weeks ago, I walked over grabbed the helmet and got on with out a word. I strapped it on and held on tightly to him cause this was going to be one hell of a wild ride.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! Life hit me hard BUT good news I got my weekends back. So now I only work mon-fri! Yay me! Anyway I'm working on honor over anarchy and always us chapters. Which one do you guys want to see first?! Let me know in a review please! Also let me know how I'm doing with this story!**

 **Please Review they make me happy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Everything is blurry as I speed past houses and head to the only road out of this poisonous town that has brought me nothing but grief.

The only good so far is Tara. She was the only clarity I had throughout all of this. Her support was unwavering and I will always be grateful for it. Even now, as she holds on tightly to me as we sped out of town, she was comforting me. Kissing my shoulder, trying to tell me it was going to be ok. I wanted to believe her, I really did but I just couldn't.

My mother lied about so much, married a guy just for his status, didn't tell me my father was alive or that I had a sister. Wanted me to join an MC because it was my "Legacy" what ever that meant.

I didn't know what to do or where I was going for that matter. Looking around I saw a street sign announcing that we were headed to a town called Lodi. Sighing, I slowed down and pulled into a rest stop.

I didn't want to get far besides, I needed to call Thomas and have a talk with him, before our crazy ass mother got to him first.

I stopped my bike around some picnic tables near the edge of the woods and waited for Tara to hop off before I followed her. Swinging my leg over I sat sideways on my bike took out my phone and sent a quick text to Thomas telling him I needed to talk to him ASAP and told him where to meet me and to come alone.

After I pocket my phone I look Up To see an exploring Tara. She's looking up at a massive red wood, She looks pensive but has a small smile on her face. "Hey" reaching out I grab her wrist and gently pull her to me. She stands between my spread legs and I wrap my arms loosely around her waist.

"Hey you" She smiles "How you holding up?" She asks as she runs her hands threw my hair.

Shrugging, I pull her a bit closer "I'm fine. It's just...a lot. My mom" sighing, I shake my head "She lied about everything. I just can't believe she knew. Me and Thomas have been her world for so long and now this happens and I just feel...betrayed."

Nodding, she sighs a bit and rest her forehead against mine "I'm sorry, Jax. I wish things went differently and I hate that your going threw this now but you don't have to do it alone. You have Thomas and me and everyone else. We can help you figure this out"

Nodding, I smile and kiss her nose "Thank you" she was pretty amazing and for having just met her a few months ago she was handling my family drama pretty well. I was grateful for it because honestly I didn't know how to handle it myself and hell if I knew how Thomas was going to handle it. "what should we do next?" I asked her and she smiled a bit and shrugged her shoulders.

"We tell Thomas and then we figure it out."

Nodding, I pull her closer and lay my head on top of hers as she lays her head on my chest. For a while we stay just like that.

I don't remember the last time I had a steady girlfriend Girls were just a means to an end with me but Tara...she was...different I guess. She felt right. Nothing about us being together felt forced. It didn't feel like I was just with her to get laid or anything it just felt natural. Like this was exactly where I was supposed to be. Not in this situation of course but here with her comfortably fitted in my arms

Finally, I heard the familiar roar of my brothers bike and I lifted my head after placing a kiss to Tara's forehead.

She pulls away and looks up at me with a small smile. "Ready?"

Shrugging, I sigh "I guess. I just don't know how he's going to react. I know my brother pretty well but this" I run my hand across my face as I watch him pull into the gas station "I just don't know"

She doesn't give a reply just simply nods and takes a step back.

We watch as Thomas parked next to me, turned off his bike and climb off. He swung his helmet on the handle bars and walked over to us, mild alarm showed in his features.

"What the hell is the big emergency?" He took out his phone and showed it to me "I have 12 missed calls from mom but I couldn't answer cause I was on my way here. What the hell is going on?" He looks between us and I reach over, grabbing his phone I turn it off and put it my front my pocket.

"Let's go sit. I'll explain everything"

"Jax what the fuck? Your scaring me man!" He nearly shouts but follows me to a picnic table anyway. Tara squeezes my hand in reassurance and I raise our joined hands to kiss the back of hers. I'm grateful she's here, more so now than ever. I'd be able to tell him the back story but she'd be able to fill in the blanks about our father.

Thomas takes a seat in front of us and looks at me expectantly.

Sighing, I run a hand down my face. How do I start?

"Jesus Christ, Jax. Just spit it out" Tara sighs from beside me her tone exasperated "Your building anticipation for no reason"

I look at her bewildered surly she know this is going to change our entire life but then shes taking her hand out of mine and reaching behind us to grab the picture out of my back pocket and I lift involuntarily so she can snatch it. I watch as she places the picture of the first 9 in front of Thomas and he takes it tentatively. I can spot the moment he realizes what he's looking at. His eyes go wide and he looks at both of us before he looks back at the picture.

"This is about dad?" He asks and I nod. He looks to Tara and points to the picture "your dad is in this picture to"

she nods. "Your dad is my god father" she tells him and he sucks in a surprised breathe but still looks to her for answers and I'm glad for it cause there was no way I would be able to give them to him.

She starts from the beginning. How we went to her house and how she wanted to show me the world she grew up in. How she started with pictures of the first founders of the club and how I had reacted and told her about John being my father and finally how she couldn't sleep and went down and found her father.

She replayed the whole conversation, told him about the first son rule and everything that went with it and he sat and listened to her every word. His face showing no emotion. He was good at that better than me. He Never showed emotion until after he could take everything in. Me, I was the opposite, react now think later.

When she was done he looked to me and what Tara couldn't see was the anguish hidden behind them. "He's alive?"

I Shrug "I don't know. Nobody really knows but Tara says she thinks he's still alive"

"Uncle John was one of the best riders I know. There's no way he could have died being hit by a semi"

"Uncle John" Thomas snorts and shakes his head. "This is un real"

I nod "it is but that's not all"

"What more could there be?"

This was going to hurt him more than anything. Knowing that our mother knew all about this his going to hurt more than learning our father might be alive, living his life some where.

Tara pats my shoulder and stands taking her phone out her pocket. "It's Opie. I wanna know what's going on back home" she kisses my cheek and walks a little distance before picking up the call.

"Well how much worse can it be? Our father was or is alive and was living here while mom was busy raising us herself and not to mention he knocked up some other woman so now we have a sister god knows where."

Looking toward the red woods I sigh and drop the bomb "mom knew all of it. Married clay and brought us here so he can take over as president because of the first son rule. Wants us to join the club and wants me to be president one day"

There's a moment of silence and then his breathing becomes heavier and then his hand slams on to the table and I can hear him get up then turn my head to watch him pace. "How can she do that?! Why would she do this?! This club doesn't belong to us. If dad left so we wouldn't be apart of it what makes her think it's ok to come back here and just take everything over?!" He starts to rant and I block him out a bit as I take out a joint and light up.

Everything he's asking I've been asking myself. I don't necessarily want to think about it again.

His rant stops when Tara returns and tell us that Opie is on his way.

"Your mom is going crazy looking for you guys. She isn't to happy"

We both snort "yeah well we're not to happy either" Thomas tells her and practically snatches the joint from my hand.

"Dad said she's raising hell. Demanding they send prospects out to come find you" she tells me and sits on top of the table next to me.

"They won't find us out here." I tell her and she nods thoughtfully.

"Opie wants to talk about what's gonna happen next and how we can stop the first son rule from happening"

I run my hand up her thigh and smile up at her "thanks for being here"

She looks at thomas who's still pacing and finishing up the joint he took from me. Turning back to me she runs her hands threw my hair and bends to kiss me "where else would I be?" She whispers against my lips before kissing me one more time and pulling away. "Besides this whole thing affects my family to"

She props herself back on her hands and closes her eyes as she basks in the heat the sun provides. Shes extremely beautiful, smart and strong. I don't know how I lucked out with pulling a chick like her. She's pretty much my equal and threw out all this chaos she's been my saving grace.

Standing up, I stand in front of her and place my hands on her thighs. Her head snaps up and she smiles at me and sits up. I pull her to edge of the table and stand between her legs. "That kiss didn't satisfy me much" I smirk at her and pull her a little closer.

She laughs a bit and wraps her arms around my neck, dipping her head and connecting her lips to mine. The spark is instant. The minute her lips are on mine the whole world falls apart. She parts her lips in invitation and I dive in loving the taste of her. Her lips are so soft I can't help but pull at the bottom one before fully indulging in her kiss.

Jesus Christ, I wanna lay her down on this table and just get lost in her but the roar of a motorcycle and I can acutely hear Thomas calling me. With one last parting kiss, I lean my forehead on hers. "Now that's a kiss"

She laughs "glad I can satisfy" she winks and pushes me back a little so she can stand. "Maybe when we finish up everything we can get some alone time in?" She questions and I smile down at her and nod.

"Sounds like a date" dipping I kiss her one more time before I turn to Opie who's being greeted by Thomas.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know my mom moving us here would cause all this trouble" I tell him as I stride over with Tara hand in mine.

He shrugs and lights up a cigarette "ain't your fault. Come let's sit and talk this shit out"

We all walk back to the bench and take our seats. Thomas starts shooting questions at Opie like fire cracker one right after the other. Opie answers each one to the best of his knowledge.

We learn that the only way to stop the first son rule is if John signs over his first 9 rights pretty much. "So we pretty much have to find out if your father is actually alive or not" Opie tells up

"But if we do that wouldn't he have to take over anyway since he's alive?" Thomas asks and Opie shrugs.

"Growing up. I was told I would be VP one day. Like my dad was but then uncle John died or so we thought and that changed. Suddenly people started telling me I'd take over and that I was being groomed to be president. I accepted that." He shrugs again and looks to both of us before settling on his sister "I told you before I didn't want the gavel. To much responsibility and I ain't much for decision making" he sets his eyes on me and sighs "id be a much better VP but this was the hand I've been dealt."

"What if Jax doesn't want to be President?" Thomas asks "would they look to me?"

Opie nods and flicks his cigarette "probably"

Thomas looks thoughtful but other wise remains silent. Would he want to join the club? That would be something we would talk about in private. I didn't know how he felt about it but seeing as how all of this just fell into our lap I would guess it's a lot to take in for him to.

"Oh my god I got it!" Tara shouts suddenly and we all look to her. She's smiling and looking at each of us.

Opie shakes his head "oh no I know that look" he points to his sister.

"What look?" Thomas and I ask at the same time and shift out gazes between the siblings.

"It's the look she gets when she's about to come up with a-"

"We should go to Ireland and look for Uncle John!" She shouts.

"really bad idea" Opie finishes.

But as it turns out...the idea wasn't really all that bad.

A/N: Honestly I can't believe how long it's taken me to write a chapter for this story!

Please know! I will not abandon ANY of my stories. I'm still here, I'm still writing I'm just also living a very busy life but no matter how long it takes me I will finish!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed getting back into the swing of things!

Thank you all for not giving up on me!

Please leave a review! I love it!

Xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

It took a lot of convincing but I finally got Opie, Thomas and Jax To Agree that the best option would be for us to head to Ireland and look for uncle John.

"How are we going to convince our parents to let us go to Ireland?" Thomas asked as he looked around the table at us.

"Our dad would be a lot easier to convince than your mom" Opie added and Jax shrugged.

"I mean i was going to do this after I graduated anyway. No time like the present I guess. She's going to insist on coming with us though." Jax informs us and I take his hand in mine and give it squeeze. I know this is all to much for him and but I always want to let him know that I'm here for him no matter what crazy adventure we're gonna go on.

"Is not telling her an option?" I ask as I look between Jax and Thomas and they both shrug "We can tell her that were going some place in the states. Maybe like San Diego. We can go for the long weekend we have coming up."

Thomas perks up and shakes his head "No. We can tell her were going to see some friends in Chicago. We still have the old house. We can convince her to let us all stay there. Tell her this is all to much and that we need to think about everything that's happened." Then he looks to me and Opie "We'll tell your dad the truth so he can help us get there cause let's face it, how are we even going to get there?"

Opie grunts and stand up "Let's talk to my dad first we can figure it out from there. He'll help us I'm almost sure of it."

"What exactly is the plan?" Jax asks "I mean. We go to Ireland, we look for our dad and then what?"

Opie sits down slowly as if he thinking of the correct answer bus hasn't come up with any. Thomas is biting his lip and looking at his brother like Jax has the answers and me well. Sure I think we should go find my uncle but we really hadn't discussed what that would mean for everyone involved.

"Ok how about this" I speak up and they all look to me "Thomas you should go see your mom and see what she's Going to say to you. Make it seem like you never met up with us, act like you know nothing about what's going on and opie you go talk to dad and find out more information. Try and find out if it would be a good idea if uncle John was here and what they would do if he was. Jax and I are gonna look threw copies of the bi laws see if there's anything else in there that stops this first son rule coming into play, besides uncle John signing over his rights. Then We can come back here to talk about it come up with a game plan and then bring it to the table about us going to Belfast"

The boys are nodding their head and then Thomas and Opie are getting up. "Got it boss" Thomas jokes.

"You think this is bossy?" Opie snorts and chuckles "Just you wait till we get to Belfast"

Jax looks at me and I just shrug with a smile then watch the boys mount their bikes and ride off.

"We should head out to" Jax turns to me and tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"We have a little time" I tell him as I stand up and drag him with me. "Right now all I want is for us to get on your bike and drive somewhere we can watch the sun set"

"My bad ass biker girl wants to be all romantic?" He laughs and I narrow my eyes as I grip his shirt to pull him closer to me.

"You got a problem with that?"

He reciprocates by pulling me in by the belt loops and kisses me softly "Not at all"

"Then let's go before we miss it."

He nods and kisses me one more time before pulling away and handing me my helmet. "Just Tell me where to go, gorgeous"

"Flattery will get you..." I pause and watch him as he get on his bike and then holds out his to help me get on "Everywhere" I wrap my arms around his midsection and kiss his neck "Flattery will get you every where" he laughs and shakes his head as he fires up the bike and speeds out of the lot.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After about 20 minutes of directing him where to go we pull up to a little park. Off to the right is a small children's playground. My favorite part of the whole place is the amount of willow trees there are. One in particular, stands out and that's where I pull Jax towards.

The willow tree sits on a small hill and has he perfect view of the town below, but what's even better is the view of the sunset that beginning to turn the sky beautiful hues of pink and orange. It's beautiful. I take a minute to look at my surroundings. The twinkling street lights down below, a bird flying to its nest, a little girl giggling on the swing and then finally Jax, taking a seat on the ground, his back braced against my favorite willow tree and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. In this moment everything's ok.

He looks up at me and smiles "Come sit with me" his smile is almost as beautiful as the sunset and I can practically feel my heart jump start just at the sight of it and as I move to sit between his legs with my back pressed against his chest I realize, that even though the sunset maybe my favorite view, Jax's smile is beginning to take that top spot.

I settle into his embrace as he wraps his arms around me and lean my head back on his shoulder. "Thank you for this" he whispers against my cheek before pressing a kiss to it. "I know today's been a crazy ass day but I like where we are right now"

I smile "I wish you'd stop thanking me. I care about you, baby. A lot. And at the end of it all, with what ever we decide to do with what ever we find out I want us to just...be us. That's why I wanted to come out here." I turn a little bit to face him and say "This Place reminds me that I'm one tiny person on this big ass planet and there are people going threw a lot worse than what we are right now."

He smiles and drops his lips to mine for a, to brief for my liking, kiss "Very insightful Winston" I roll my eyes but smile despite myself.

For the rest of the night we watch the sunset and we even stay for a little longer just talking small talk and share little trivial details about each other.

"We should start heading back, babe" I can already hear the reluctance in his voice and I can't blame him, I definitely don't want to leave our bubble either. Nodding, I stand up with a sigh and wait for him to join me.

Hand in hand we walk back to the bike but before I get on Jax pulls me in front of him and leans his forehead against mine "Promise me that no matter what if things get to crazy, you'll say willow and we can get on my bike and come here. Just to remind us that there are people going threw worse shit than this"

With a smile, I run my hands threw his hair and pull his face down to mine for a passionate kiss before I whisper against his lips "I promise"

The ride back to Charming is tense. I can tell neither one of us want to endure what's to come. As we pass that welcome to Charming sign I can feel it, I can feel the shift, the difference in the air. And somehow I just know...

This was the calm before the storm.

A/N:

I Am SO SORRY it took me this long to update! Trust me it was not my intention. RL got in the way terribly.

Hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things! Let me know what you think of this chapter in a sweet little REVIEW.

Thanks for sticking with me guys! Thank you to everyone who PM me and to all who have reviewed! Sending big hugs your way!


End file.
